Kingdom Of Glass
by Deception's Call
Summary: The Mockingjay has been captured. The rebellion is in peril. The roles have been switched and it will change the rebellion in ways that Katniss and Peeta cannot imagine. The clock is ticking for the star-crossed lovers because a plan of unimaginable horrors will change the course of Panem forever.
1. City Of Time

**NOTE: This is a sequel to my story - The Games That Play Us. **

**It is not necessary to have read it but it's recommended :) there's some aspects that might be confusing. **

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. :)**

* * *

**(Katniss)**

White heat spreads across my cheek as my guard slaps me. Two of them corner me in the corner of my cell and laugh at my pain. Tears sprout from my eyes as they proceed to slap, kick and throw my around like a light piece of rock. Like I weigh nothing. Like I'm an animal.

But aren't I? Aren't I an animal?

I am the Mockingjay. A songbird. The symbol of the rebellion. I have not forgotten who I am. I never will.

But I am also Katniss Everdeen. A prisoner of the Capitol. Deemed a traitor by the city.

The Capitol is in peril, the streets are in riots between two types of Capitol citizens. One half wants me free because they have realized how cruel the Capitol truly is and they want the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve reunited. They are the Capitol Rebels.

They are also the group that President Snow is slowly annihilating. One by one, they drop on the streets at the sound of a gunshot, dead.

While the other, the bigger portion, agrees with President Snow, they agree that I should be kept in custody for betraying their beloved city, for going against them when they have done and offered me so much. Riches, fame, but none of that matters. It's miniscule compared to what they have taken from me.

My freedom.

My life.

My sanity.

Peeta.

The riches, the fame, none of that matters to me. I survived on my own, I was able to feed my family for two years, we had enough to eat. Sure there were the rough winters but I got through them with Gale.

It would have been better without the fame.

I promised myself that I would win this war. That I will sing the song of victory. I don't break my promises. I will win this war, or I will die trying.

But honestly? Dying isn't on my agenda.

Because even if they beat me down, trod on me or slowly rip me to pieces, I will fly again.

"Leave her, it's best to let her drown in her own blood. That way, we can make it look like an accident."

"Hmph. She deserves it. But no matter how much we all want her dead, President Snow wants her alive. But I think that we both know that she won't live much longer. The clock is ticking for the girl on fire."

They cackle and shut my cell door. I can hear their footsteps echo in the hallway.

Blood trickles down my mouth and head. Bruises adorn my olive complexion. I crawl to the farthest end of the room and hide myself in the shadows. Before I know it, I cry.

_The clock is ticking for the girl on fire. _

Chances are that I'll be dead before the end of this month.

* * *

**(Peeta)**

_I'm being incinerated. _

_The intense heat burns my skin, scorching through my clothes. I want to scream out in pain. Why can't I scream? _

_My body aches as though a hammer has repeatedly bashed it. There's a pressure that pins me to the ground. _

_I begin to choke from the thick smoke. Shattered fragments of glass lie beneath my body, my face is obscured with my blood and tears. _

_Through the booming of the bombs and the crackling of the fire, I can hear piercing screams of pain and agony with puts a pain in my heart. _

_My head is throbbing greatly, I can taste the copper flavour in my mouth from my blood. _

_The Capitol hovercrafts linger above the broken train, when I squint my eyes I can see men in white suits, Peacekeepers, rappel down towards us. _

_When they reach the remnants of the train, I can see them shuffle around through the thick smoke, throwing pieces of broken furniture around and shouting at each other. _

"_Find him!" _

_They keep repeating this until one of them says, "Here!"_

_I guess they found what they wanted. _

_Through the blackness of the smoke, I can barely make out a figure and a pair of silver eyes before they finally close. The Peacekeepers grab the body and tie it to a rope that leads to the hovercraft above. _

_Then they're gone. _

_Soon after, I black out._

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

I pry my eyes open to find myself in an unfamiliar white room. It's blank and devoid of any emotion. I feel like a prisoner.

I'm attached and hooked to numerous machines and wires and I can feel a bandage on my head.

I lick my dry and chapped lips and let out a small sigh. I can hear chatter in the corner of the room that ceases once I release my breath.

Screams and voices of pure joy fill my ears but I am still weary, I don't know where I am. I can hardly see, hardly breath and hardly think.

It's like my life has been sucked out of me.

"Dr. Chamber, he's awake."

I can hear the phone click before the other man walks towards me. I can barely see, I can't make out their faces.

"About time to, he's been out cold for at least two weeks."

Did he mean me?

One of the men taps me on the shoulder, I can see a faint smile on his face, "Good to have you back, Peeta."

I shut my eyes and press them tightly together, and when I open them back up, I can see clearly. Both men contrast each other tremendously, one has a sunken and old face, drained of life, while the other has bronze hair with hazel hair.

"Haymitch, why is he looking at us like that?" the young man asks.

I furrow my eyebrows and stare at them.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Ohh yes Peeta has amnesia. It's such a short chapter and I'm seriously sorry, I really am, just that I wanted to set the plot for this sequel, and give little glimpses and previews of their lives after they got attacked. It will get more interesting, but it's only the first chapter, it will get better, I promise you!**

**Reviews are appreciated :) **


	2. City Of Pain

**(Katniss)**

I'm blind. Darkness fills the room. The landscape is an eerie black. There is no light in the hallway, the palace and the dungeons are shut down for the night. I can hear quiet breathing coming from the outside of my cell, but I know that it's just the Peacekeepers. I could escape now; it'd be perfect, if it weren't for the chains that bind my limbs.

I'm propped up in a sitting position against the wall; the stone is mouldy and wet with a foul smell. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

Slowly, my eyes droop and close, and I let myself fall into a slumber.

* * *

I am awoken by a shrill voice that echoes through the air. It's screaming in agony.

"_I don't know! I don't know anything!"_

I bury my head in my knees, yet another person who was being questioned in their involvement with the rebellion. _Don't listen to it. Don't listen to it. Don't listen to it. _

But I can't help myself. The screams is the only noise that lingers in the night. And I can't block it out. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. _I'm sorry for this. _

Soon, the screams fade out, and soon it is quiet again.

That is, until I hear my little sister scream.

"_Katniss! Katniss! Help me!"_

Her shouts of pain make my stomach twist, I open my mouth and I try to scream for her but words don't come out. Instead, in place of my voice, is a gagging and choking noise. My tongue is as rough as sandpaper and my throat is parched. I realize that I haven't had anything to drink in two days.

I continue with my choking noise until I can find the will to summon my voice.

"_Katniss! Help me! I don't know anything! Please don't hurt me! Katniss!"_

"Prim! Prim!" I scream, then I turn my attention towards the guard outside, "Please let her go! She doesn't know anything! Please! Take me, don't kill her! Kill me instead! Please let her go!"

A faint glow of light turns on in the hallway and I can see my Peacekeeper smirking at me through my cell bars. My blood boils because of his amusement.

I clench my jaw and spit out, "Let. Her. Go."

But he still continues to smirk and seems to signal to someone to his left.

And the screams start once again.

"No! Stop! What do you want?"

The Peacekeeper holds out his hand in a 'stop' gesture, and he says, "Tell me about the rebellion."

I snarl at him, "Never."

He laughs mercilessly, "Then I guess your sister dies."

He lifts up his hand to gesture to the guard that I cannot see, and before he can finish, I cry out in desperation.

"No! Don't hurt her! I-I-I'll tell you what I know," a tear slips out of my eye. I feel like a traitor, but I have to do what I must to protect my sister. But will this protect her? They'll kill me, and then they'll kill my family, she's not safe either way, the only way that she can be secure is if we win this rebellion. And I'll do anything that I can in my power to protect it.

He smiles viciously at me, "Good choice. Now, tell me, what **do **you know about the rebellion."

I stutter, what should I say?

"T-they have spies in the Capitol."

I don't know if this is true or not, but if it is then I have faith that they're secure enough to get past checks. And at least this will help the Peacekeepers turn on each other, maybe in a fit of chaos, I can grab a key and slip out. But that's highly unlikely.

The Peacekeeper slowly nods, "I see. Thank you."

He turns back to his post and repeats what I said in his radio. He doesn't disturb me for the rest of the night, but something is bothering me.

Why did he turn around when I only told him one thing?

Then it hits me. My sister. The screams. The gestures. It must have not been my sister, maybe a machine that generated her voice, I don't know how they got it, maybe from two years ago, when she screamed when I was reaped. They probably got it from the recordings.

And Haymitch promised me that my family was safe in District Thirteen. But I guess since I was caught up in the moment, I forgot about that fact.

Jabberjays or machinery is what caused my 'sister' to scream.

The gestures must have been a signal to play the recordings. They must have also used her voice to alter and contort into words.

The guard must've also been instructed to leave me after I revealed one thing.

This will go on until the day that I have nothing left to say. No more lies to produce.

They're going to use my sister to break me, because it was tonight that they found out that I will break if she is threatened. They will continue to torture me with her screams until I run out of information or go crazy from insanity.

And soon, I might just be insane enough to be the one to destroy myself.

The Mockingjay, the unstable Mockingjay dies at her own hands.

But I will not give them that satisfaction.

* * *

**(Peeta)**

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?"

The man named Haymitch shouts at the doctor with a ferocity in his voice that shakes me to my core. The other young man, Finnick, stares at me with his green eyes sadly.

"I mean that when he protected Ms. Everdeen, he was thrown off her when the train slid down the hill, and he hit his head on the desk. He suffered the most damage, because he was thrown right into the danger zone. He's lucky to still be alive, when we got to him he barely had a pulse."

Who's this Everdeen girl? Why would I risk my life to save her? Surely she is someone of great importance, if I risked my life to save hers.

I exchange glances with Finnick once in a while, I even try to smile at him a little, but he just shakes his head and puts it in his hands.

I hear him whisper once in a while, but I can't exactly make out the words that he's saying.

"Then get his memory back! We need him! He's our Phoenix!" Haymitch exclaims.

I furrow my eyebrows and cock my head to the side, Phoenix? Wasn't that some sort of mythological firebird?

The doctor sighs, running his hands through his paper white hair, "Look, Mr. Abernathy, I understand that Mr. Mellark is of great importance to the rebellion, but right now, he can't do anything. Nor can I do anything. The impact of the blow was too great, and I don't think that he'll regain his memory back for a long time, if ever."

I can see Haymitch freeze, "S-So you mean that he might never get his memory back?"

The doctor nods his head in agreement.

For the first time, Finnick speaks up, "She's going to be heartbroken."

Who is?

Haymitch rubs his face with his hands and sits down, "If she ever returns. I don't know what they're doing to her over there, I don't even want to think about it."

Finnick puts his hand around the older man's shoulder, "She's strong, I can bet you that she's fighting."

Haymitch chuckles without humour, "That girl is as tough as nails, but they have enough dirt on her to make her crack."

Finnick nods silently and the doctor offers his apologies before leaving. Soon, only the three of us are left.

This time, I'm the one to speak up.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Both men look at each other, Haymitch lets out a deep breath and faces me.

"Look kid, it's a long story and I'm not sure if you're going to freak out or not but just…just listen to me."

I nod my head.

"Okay, first off, which country do you live in?"

I look at him like he's crazy, "I live in Panem. I come from District Twelve and my family owns a bakery."

He looks at me flabbergasted, "What is the latest memory that you can remember?"

I rack through my brain and I find one, "The last thing I remember is the morning before the first day of school. But then it just cuts off. However, there is one other thing that I remember, but I'm not sure if it's a memory or just a hallucination."

Finnick and Haymitch lean towards me, "Go on."

I gulp, "I-I remember a lot of fire and a lot of screaming. I also remember men in white suits inside a really clattered compartment. And I remember a pair of really amazing silver eyes."

Haymitch sighs, "Well that's a start."

I look at him, "You were going to tell me what's going on."

"Right! Well I don't really know where to start. But do you know what The Hunger Games are?"

"No."

"Well, to put it simply, it's a reality show. An assigned Capitol escort chooses the participants in a 'reaping.' But this isn't just any game. It's a game where twenty four tributes, have to fight to the death until there is only one left standing. The one that wins is showered in riches and is introduced into a life of fame. But trust me kid, it ain't what it's all cracked up to be. If I had my choice, I'd rather be starving than be a victor."

I take a moment to absorb all the information. That's horrible, the game is vile, "So, are you telling me that you were in those Games? You killed people? You won?"

He nods slowly, "Yes, I was a tribute. And yes, I won. But I'm ashamed of killing, to be truthful, I still see the faces of the tributes that I killed everywhere I go."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Because you see Finnick here," he gestures to Finnick, "he was in the Games too. And so were you."

I feel vile. I feel evil. "W-what? I-I killed people?"

Finnick steps in and chuckles, "Oh no, you won but you didn't kill anyone. A record if you ask me."

I exhale in relief.

"So what's this about a Phoenix and a rebellion?" I ask.

Finnick takes over from Haymitch, "Well, there's been a rebellion in the works for years to take down President Snow. But we never really got a chance to act on it…until you came along."

My heart leaps, "Wait what?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. You initiated the rebellion. You see, you had this crush on a girl, she was also in The Hunger Games, and she won. But you've loved her ever since you saw her on the first day of school when she sang. She's the girl with the silver eyes."

I look down at my hands, why can't I remember? "I-I can't remember her. It's a shame that my memory had to cut off before I could see her in my memory. But what's so important about us?"

"It was because of your declaration of love on national television that got this rebellion into action."

"How so?"

He bites his lip and looks at me, "Because everyone finally got to see how people were being torn apart, and how cruel the Games really are. You're the Phoenix because no matter how much the Capitol made your life a misery in the arena, you came out triumphant. You rose from your ashes, just like you're going to help this country rise from theirs."

"How can I do that?"

He looks at me, with a seriousness that is foreign to me, "By getting your memory back."

"What about the girl though? Who is she in this rebellion?"

He smiles, "She's your other half. The Mockingjay, the other symbol of the rebellion. You see, while you were in the Games she said something extremely rebellious. The aftermath was huge. The Districts were in riots, they were cutting the supplies to the Capitol and everything. You and her make a very dangerous weapon."

"Where is she now?"

Finnick's face grows sullen, "They took her. She's gone."

* * *

I can hear the stern voice of President Coin outside of my hospital door. Finnick stayed inside with me to keep me company while Haymitch deals with her.

"Listen to me, Coin! He doesn't remember anything!" Haymitch yells.

"Then he's useless!" I feel a sharp pang in my heart. Useless? Is that how they see me now? What happened to the once great victor of District Twelve? The symbol of the rebellion? What happened to him? How can he be replaced with me? A useless, worthless and clueless boy?

I scream into my pillow and let out my frustrations on it. Why can't I remember? I want to remember.

Finnick just stares at me, I suppose he feels that it's best to let out your anger.

"So what are we going to do now?" Haymitch says.

"He's useless without her! So we do what we need to do."

I can hear the confusion in Haymitch's voice, "What?"

President Coin's voice is firm when she says her last line, "We bust our Mockingjay out of there."

* * *

**Yay! 20 reviews on ONE chapter? Goodness I love you guys :') It took me nearly 10 chapters in TGTPU to get that many! Thank you all so much for your support and to every reader and reviewer. I'll be posting up more often since exams are over and summer's in two weeks :3**

**So I did the plan for this fic and it's going to be a little shorter that TGTPU, I hope you guys are okay with that (: **

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated and I hope that you enjoyed!**


	3. City Of Deception

**(Katniss)**

The next morning, a group of Peacekeepers barge into my cell and push me outside of it by force. Then, they place me in chains from head to toe. My arms, my wrists, my feet and neck are all in chains. I can barely walk or move. But yet they still push me through the corridor.

Whenever I stop moving, one of them kicks me in the spine. By the third kick, I hear a sharp crack.

I plead with them to help me, but they just snicker and refuse. To make matters worse, they torture me more by making me climb up the stairs with a guard while the rest take the elevator.

When I reach the top of the stairs, my handcuffs are replaced with one that have chains for someone to hold. Like a leash. They're treating me like an animal, like vermin.

I hiss out to them as they string me along to a pair of huge double oak doors. On it, lies the emblem of Panem.

I freeze in my place. I can't see him. I don't know what I might do or say. I might jeopardize the rebellion. I was never good with words. That was Peeta's job.

"What are you doing? Get in!" I cringe at the sound of the Peacekeeper's voice.

"I _would_ if I could move my hands!"

He lets out a huff of breath and opens the door, he pushes me in roughly and shuts it behind me with a slam.

"I need to have a talk with him about taking care of furniture," I hear President Snow's smooth voice ring in the air.

Slowly, I look up and I find myself staring into stone cold snake eyes.

I force the corners of my lips to turn upwards, "Mr. President, it's an honor."

My voice is cold and hollow, while I seemingly smile happily, the tone of my voice suggests otherwise.

I can feel my face twitching at the smell of blood and roses. The vile odor seems to be getting worse every time I visit. In the back of my throat, I feel bile rise up. I swallow it down, tasting the putrid vomit in my mouth.

"As it should be, Ms. Everdeen. Please, take a seat," he gestures to the seat in front of his desk.

Reluctantly, I settle down. But an uneasy feeling washes over me. I fiddle with my fingers.

President Snow begins to tap his fingers on his desk in a beat. Two taps then one. Two taps then one. Two taps then one.

"Have you been enjoying your stay Ms. Everdeen?"

I lift my eyes to meet his. Surely he cannot be serious. It's such an absurd question that it's almost funny. Almost.

"Quite."

He chuckles with no humor, "My guards have told me otherwise. They also tell me that you don't eat?"

I swallow hard. I had drunk half a glass of water that morning but I had left the mouldy bread untouched. Like I always do. But when I feel like I'm about to pass out from hunger, I force myself to eat one bite. Only one bite.

"I just don't have an appetite."

"Hm. I'm sure."

"I'm not lying."

President Snow smirks at me, "Oh I'm sure you aren't. We did have an agreement not to lie to each other right?"

I nod my head.

He claps his hands together and rubs them, "Right, let's not make unnecessary small talk. I hear that there are spies in the Capitol?"

I gulp, and my voice is barely above a whisper when I agree with him.

"Then I will have to make sure that I don't have traitors in my city. Thank you for your help Ms. Everdeen, and you better hope for your family's sake that what you said is true."

My eyes widen. I hope what I said is true as well, if it means my family is at stake. But he doesn't know that I've figured it out, they aren't here, as far as I know, they're in District Thirteen.

Unless he's up to something.

I shuffle to the door, still bound to my chains, I turn the handle and before I can slip out of the door, President Snow stops me in my tracks.

"Your prep team will meet you in three hours. But for now, you have a customer to attend too."

Just like the night I had with the blue haired man, I feel dirty.

* * *

**(Peeta)**

"Now what?"

Finnick ponders as Haymitch paces around the room.

"We wait. As for now, Coin is formulating a plan to get Katniss back. As heartless as she is, she's not stupid, she knows the risk of rescuing Katniss. But right now it's the only option we have. Peeta here doesn't remember anything, and most likely won't anytime soon. The only problem we have is that we don't know her location."

I stay quiet while Finnick and Haymitch talk. I don't know how long they talk for, because I zone out after the first couple of minutes. Soon I am being plagued by blurry images of a little girl in a red dress and a voice that enchants me.

The song is familiar, I remember the lyrics vaguely.

'_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you.'_

Soon, I find myself quietly humming and singing along to the voice in my head. In a way, I feel connected to the little girl singing, and slowly, the blurry image of the little girl in red becomes clearer, and I can see that she is wearing two braids with an old red plaid dress. Her features are young, like the little girl that she is. But her eyes are still the same.

They're still piercing silver.

I feel a small smile creep onto my face. Maybe I'm not so hopeless. I may not remember everything that's significant, but I think I'll get there. Just one step at a time.

Like a game. The right move will come and I'll win if I play my cards correctly.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel two pairs of eyes stare at me.

I begin to feel embarrassed, had they heard me singing?

Haymitch smiles, "Well, well, well, there might be some hope after all."

Maybe, somewhere inside me, is the ghost of my former self waiting to be set free.

* * *

Dr. Chambers said that my injuries mainly consisted of bruises and a sprained arm. But what was fatal was my blow to the head. But after Haymitch told him about my little memory relapse, he agreed to let me sign out of the hospital, but the condition was that I had to attend weekly sessions with him for him to see how I was progressing.

I find myself in Command almost four hours after my release. Finnick had stayed by my side the entire day, monitoring me at Haymitch's request. He's a good guy, but I can see that he'd rather be somewhere else.

He had mentioned something about a girl, Annie Cresta was her name I think. He said that she was his girl, but he hadn't seen her since he got to District Thirteen. But she's here, since they were on the same hovercraft, but they just got separated in the haste of Katniss' rebellious interview.

As it turns out, all the people that were involved with the rebellion, such as Finnick and Annie, were shipped out of the Capitol on the night of Katniss' interview. Naturally, it would be dangerous for them. Suspicions were already arising about the upcoming rebellion, and since their tributes died early on in the Games, they had no other responsibilities to attend to.

I know that there's another victor that was transferred here, Finnick mentioned her as his close friend. Johanna Mason from District Seven.

Now, I sit in as a part of an oval table with numerous vital people. Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Johanna and many more. The rest however I haven't been acquainted with. There's Boggs, Jackson, Cressida, Beetee, Fulvia and Gale Hawthorne. They say that Gale was Katniss' best friend, but with his looks, I don't see why she didn't choose him.

The room is tense as President Coin enters the room, "Ah, perfect, right on time."

She walks over to her seat and settles down in her seat. She faces us and sighs deeply, "I'm afraid that about half an hour ago, a broadcast was sent across Panem," she eyes me, "featuring our Mockingjay."

The room bursts into loud voices, panic is in the air as well as anticipation.

President Coin settles the room down but I can see that she's frustrated, "Calm down everyone! Our technicians got the video recorded."

She takes her place on the table as the screen flickers on, the Capitol emblem is embedded onto the screen, and then it fades away, giving us the view of a man with blue hair in a blue suit. He introduces himself as Caesar Flickerman.

A memory triggers in my mind.

* * *

_"So, Peeta, how are you finding the Capitol?"_

_I smile as wide as I can, "It's different, the showers are weird."_

_"The showers?" Caesar laughs loudly._

_"Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses to you?"_

_We take turns sniffing each other until he asks me a question, "Are you aware that you have stolen the hearts of many Capitol women?"_

_I can feel my face grow hot, "No, I believe not, I don't know of anyone who's heart I have stolen. But I am extremely flattered."_

_"Well I know of one woman who is taken by you."_

_I'm baffled, "Who?"_

* * *

The screen focuses on a teenage girl fiddling her fingers. Her hair is in a single braid down her back and she's wearing a simple charcoal black dress that reaches just above her knees.

Caesar asks her a question and she looks up.

Then I immediately recognize her.

It's the girl with the silver eyes.

She plasters a smile on her face, but her eyes suggest otherwise. They're dark and hollow with absolutely no emotion in there.

Caesar laughs at something she says and a flicker of hate springs into them, but soon they regain their hollow look.

"So, Katniss, what do you think of this rebellion?"

So here is the famous Katniss Everdeen.

And she's beautiful.

"I-I honestly don't know Caesar. But I can say this one thing," her eyes scan something off of the camera, "District Thirteen, tell your spies to retreat, we are going to find out who they are, and they will be executed."

Her voice is stiff, it has no meaning.

Caesar signs off soon after Katniss' announcement.

The room is in a quiet hush. Haymitch is the first to speak up, "We only have one spy in there. Plutarch. I didn't tell her anything about the rebellion, I told her what she had to know, but nothing more. I didn't tell her in case something like this happened."

Gale lashes out at him, "If there was an attack? You anticipated an attack? If you thought there was going to be one then why didn't you place the train under tight security?"

Haymitch stands up and points at him, "Sit down boy. I didn't tighten security because it would be suspicious, and anyway, no one else is allowed on the train except for the assigned Avox's and us."

The room is silent once again, but I break the tension, "Didn't you see? Her eyes were hollow, she didn't mean anything that she said. I know those eyes anywhere."

Gale nods his head, "I have to agree, that didn't sound like Katniss at all."

I stand up and walk towards the screen, "Can you replay the image?"

President Coin complies. We watch it again until I say stop.

I point towards where her eyes lead, "Don't you see that? She's scanning something off screen. And if you look closely, you can see typing in her eyes. She was reading off a screen. There was a script. And if she told them that there were spies or not, she isn't stupid, I bet you that they were torturing her there, and she had to come up with something. You said so yourself Haymitch, they must be breaking her in there, but she'll do anything to save her family and the people that mean something to her. If you didn't tell her anything of the sort, then she must have made it up. Don't you see? She's still trying to protect us."

Everyone in the room nods in agreement, even President Coin seems to crack a small smile.

"How did you see the typing in her eyes?" Finnick asks.

Haymitch answers him, "The boy's an artist. It's an artists' eye."

I continue, "They're trying to deceive us in thinking that she's betraying the rebels, but we know better than that. Because I think everyone can agree that under all that makeup is still a girl that hates the Capitol. Surely she hates the Capitol, if she agreed to be one of the symbols of the rebellion."

Slowly, I'm beginning to sew things into place, even if I don't have all the materials.

President Coin says with a firm voice, "I told Plutarch about the plan to break her out. He just sent me a message."

Everyone in the rooms is in anticipation for her next line.

"We now know her location."

* * *

**There's some parts in this chapter that relate to The Games That Play Us. So if you haven't read it, I suggest that you read it now! (: **

**Anyway, I know the Valley Song is weird, but I actually went on a Hunger Games wiki site and this was listed as the Valley Song. Because I know that the song Katniss sings to Rue is Deep In The Meadow. **

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. I love you all! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and reviewing the previous ones. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated ;) **


	4. City Of Torture

**(Katniss)**

I feel like a traitor. How could I have betrayed the rebellion like that? I don't know whether it's true or not, but if it is then I have put numerous lives in danger. The guilt is slowly slithering its way up to my chest and eating it. I feel hollow and empty inside.

Truth is, there's something missing. I need something.

I need him.

But I don't know where he is.

Or whether he's still alive.

I don't know what's going to happen now. I wonder if I was convincing. I wonder if people noticed how I didn't mean what I said.

But this is the Capitol, and they're as oblivious as a confused puppy.

I am still in my dress but it's riddled with dirt and is ripped. My hands are bound behind me and my feet are locked in chains.

There's a faint glow in the hallway, it seems to be the only sense of reality that I have left. Without it, my whole world is plunged into darkness, and nothing seems real anymore.

Nothing is real anymore.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Peacekeepers barge into my cell, smashing the doors open and yelling in my face.

"_Get up!"_

"_Mutt!"_

"_Vermin!"_

"_Worthless whore!"_

Every word is a stab to my chest. What have they made me? What have I become? I have become an object, a prostitute and a symbol of defiance.

Not only am I the face of the rebellion. But I am also the face of a victim of the Capitol's wrath.

They kick and push me around, pulling my arms and twisting them so they can slip out of the handcuffs, they refuse to use a key. One of them slaps me on my cheek, making my delicate gums bleed immensely. Blood spews out of my mouth as I cough, desperate for air as one of them knees me in the abdomen.

"Get against the wall!"

With my hands free, I crawl and drag my weak and damaged body to the nearest wall. Currently, I am spread out on the ground.

One of the Peacekeepers kneels down and unlocks the chains on my ankles. Then they yank my braid to make me sit up. I yelp in pain.

"Shut up!"

My braid is still tied to his hand and tears begin to sprout from my eyes. Eventually, I've give up on trying to look strong, I'm just so tired.

**I'm just so tired.**

* * *

Once again, I am at the mercy of President Snow's door. The walls look like they are closing in on me, trapping me in a box that has no way out.

I think it's supposed to represent my life.

My bones ache from the impact of their kicks and punches. My scalp is bloody from the group of Peacekeepers that were using it as a leash to drag me to President Snow's office.

When we passed through the hallway, I found myself glancing quickly at a mirror that was adorned with brilliant blood red roses on the edges.

I swear that I saw blood dripping.

When I saw myself in the mirror, I refused to admit that it was Katniss Everdeen. I didn't look like me. The reflection was too tired, too broken and bruised. It's not me.

But it is.

Slowly, with my hands now free temporarily from their chains, I knock on the door.

I hear the mumble of President Snow's approval to enter and I twist the knob and push the heavy door. Before I enter, a Peacekeeper cuffs my hands once again.

I silently snarl while entering the room.

President Snow gives me a fake grin after the door is closed shut.

"Ms. Everdeen. Please, have a seat," he gestures to the seat and I shuffle towards it, collapsing once I reach the comfort of the velvet.

It's been so long since I've been able to receive this type of luxury.

My limbs ache when I exercise my bones to sit down, I quietly let out a sound of pain.

Like all of our previous meetings, silence is accompanied with my visit. I run my hands across the plush fabric, savouring it as I know that soon I will be chucked back into my mouldy cell, left to rot and die.

But there's nothing left for me. Except Prim. Gale will move on. My mom won't miss me. And Peeta, I don't know what happened to him, but if he's alive, he'll eventually move on too, there are other girl who are much prettier than me. With flawless skin that's not calloused, bright eyes and hair with a vibrant personality. All of those are my complete opposite. I am scarred, my eyes are full and my hair is matted with blood, and I've suffered loss, too much of it, enough to last a lifetime. I can't take it anymore.

I let my mind wander for a couple more minutes before President Snow finally breaks it.

"Your confession has caused riots within the city."

Weakly, I lift my dull eyes to meet his, my voice is barely above a whisper, "That's nothing new."

He huffs and chuckles, "I agree. Did you hear the gunshots outside of your suite last night?"

Suite? He cannot be serious.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't."

"Those were the gunshots emanating from my guards. Peacekeepers. They've turned on each other. I'm afraid to say that I lost some good men last night. Such a tragedy, they will greatly missed."

I wrinkle my nose at his words, "I'm sure."

He smiles his sickly smile as he eyes me closely. I can feel my muscles tense up as I avoid his eyes. I scan his table and that is when I first notice the jewel encrusted dagger.

Shivers shoot up and down my spine when he catches me looking at it.

"Isn't it lovely? A gift from District One, to show how much they appreciated my generosity."

Of course, they're the Capitol's lapdogs. It's a slap to the rebellion, without the support of all thirteen districts, it might not work.

"It really is quite beautiful."

His false happiness is quickly replaced with something more sinister.

"I know that they won't betray me. Your interview last night sufficed, but I think you appeared a bit too…depressing. It's quite obvious that you lack the talent that Mr. Mellark has."

I stare at him. And all I can think of is blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.

"Therefore, you will provide the country with another interview, demanding a cease fire, or else your family will be dealt with in the harshest of manners."

I swallow, "And what would that be?"

President Snow gives off a cold laugh, "Death."

My eyes widen and my throat chokes up, suddenly I find myself on my knees with tears streaming down my face, "No! You can't! They aren't even in the Capitol! They're in District Thirteen!"

He gives me a cold stare, "Indeed. But their deaths don't have to be done in the Capitol."

I'm finding it hard to restrain myself from taking the dagger and stabbing him in the eye.

I keep quiet, keeping my eyes connected with his, I refuse to back down, "You can't break me, you don't own me."

He gives a smirk, "Then why are you in chains? Ms. Everdeen, I'm afraid that I've already won."

This time, I don't hide my anger, "The war isn't over yet."

The dictator of Panem clenches his fists, "Mr. Mellark's dead. You have nothing to live for."

I feel my whole world shatter, but I will not break down, not in front of him.

"I have my family."

"They won't live to see tomorrow night if you don't keep your mouth shut. So I suggest that you follow my orders, request a ceasefire, and leave it at that."

My eye twitches and I make myself stand, now I tower over his seated body, giving me a sensation of power, "Remember Mr. President, one wrong move, and I can take you out."

"I think that you will be the one making all the wrong moves."

"Not if I play my pieces correctly."

He stands up, and now we're at eye level, glaring intensely at one another, "I've played all my pieces correctly. Checkmate, Mockingjay."

I stand straight, and shuffle towards the door, not looking back. Once I'm released from hell, I'm greeted with Peacekeepers.

Our conversation keeps replaying in my head. And I find some loose ends.

If Peeta was dead, I would have surely been told earlier.

If President Snow was planning to attack District Thirteen, why did he tell me?

To threaten me?

He must've known that I would do anything to my family, even trusting me with his plan to scare me.

But being the dictator that he is, even if I do follow his orders, District Thirteen will be obliterated, just as it was always supposed to be.

I may be surrounded by pawns, and I may be immobile for now, but President Snow seems to be forgetting something.

A Queen is more powerful than a King in a game of chess.

* * *

**(Peeta)**

Because of my release, I've been granted one day to wander around District Thirteen, but only with a person accompanying me.

After the meeting in Command, I was ushered out along with Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Annie.

And that night I was required to sleep in the hospital since I didn't have a compartment.

The next morning, Johanna got the job of supervising me.

Let's just say she wasn't very happy.

Throughout the walk around the underground District, I notice that she keeps looking at the families that pass us, with a longing look in her eyes.

The citizens here are very plain, restricted to only wearing grey clothing. They even have plain food too. But I guess it's better than anything I've ever had in District Twelve. But it cannot even be compared to the food in the Capitol. It's the only thing that I ever found good about it.

But even the food makes me think about the citizens of District Twelve were starving.

Johanna keeps quiet for the most part, which is a huge contrast to how she's portrayed. She's fierce and sarcastic according to Finnick. Not quiet and closed-off.

Finally, I can no longer take the silence, I'm itching for human contact, "Johanna, why do you keep looking at them?"

She snaps her head towards me and gives me a low growl, "What? Who?"

I nudge my head to the direction of the families, "Them."

Her irritated face once again grows sullen, "Oh. It's…it's nothing."

I raise my eyebrow as a response, "Sure doesn't look like nothing."

Then the District Seven victor returns, "Why do you care?"

"Because you seem lost and alone."

She lets out a loud and long sigh, "Let's just say that there's no one left that I care about."

My heart goes out to the broken victor named Johanna Mason.

* * *

We didn't talk after that, I just let my mind wander as I followed her around, letting my feet take control.

After about two hours of walking, Gale comes up to us in the cafeteria and says that I've received a compartment.

Johanna parts with us and leaves quickly, like she couldn't wait to get out of the cafeteria.

Gale and I walk in silence, but I can't help but notice the tension that hangs in the recycled air.

He shows me a small compartment that's sufficient for one, but in the corner of the room, I can see two blonde headed figures. An old man and a young girl.

I can recognize the old man.

"Dad!" I call out.

My smile is so wide that I think I heard a bone crack.

Gale steps outside quietly but taps me on the shoulder before he parts.

"She needs you, don't hurt her."

Then he leaves. Leaving behind a trail of swift air.

I don't know what he means, I'm baffled by it, but I decide to push it aside and focus on my dad.

"Dad! I missed you so much! Where's mom? My brothers?"

He laughs, I've missed that laugh so much. "Calm down boy! They're in our compartment!"

I smile, but soon I'm filled with curiosity, "Haymitch told me that District Twelve was bombed, how'd you guys make it out?"

He pats the spot next to him on the bed, and I sit down next to the little girl who smiles brightly at me.

I give a small smile in return as my father clears his throat, "Officials from District Thirteen came to take us away even before the Games began. Katniss' family was with them. They said that you two were named the faces of the rebellion, and they wanted their families in the custody of District Thirteen. No doubt, it was a shock that District Thirteen actually existed, but we had to get over that quick because as soon as we all assembled together, we boarded the hovercraft."

"Why though? Why did they take you away if they didn't know that I would win or not?"

"I'm sure you know that we have one spy in the Capitol. Plutarch Heavensbee. Well he's Deputy Gamemaker, and he knew that Katniss would refuse to help the rebellion without you with her. And you were already a great asset, so he did what he had to do. He hacked your account and inserted in money, helped you in any way that he could have during the Games. He handed the Games to you."

I nod my head slowly, comprehending and taking in what he said.

"Thanks dad, I just wish I can remember. How was it like? Before I was reaped?"

He smiles warmly and explains to me what happened in every year of my life in detail, the memories alive and vivid in his mind. And in my own, I paint pictures of my life back then.

"But most of all, the happiest that I've ever seen you, was after you came home from the first day of school."

I remember the image I had of the little girl in the red plaid dress and I am eager to learn more, "Can you? Can you tell me everything?"

He looks at the little girl who's been silent this entire time, "Well, when we reached the school, I was waiting with you in the front yard. And I saw a familiar face, and I saw you looking at the little girl who was with her, confused as to why I was looking in that direction. I pointed out that little girl and told you that I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner. You instantly asked me why she wouldn't want to marry me, and I told you that when he sang, even the birds stopped to listen.

That afternoon, you came home with the biggest smile on your face. And you said, "The little girl you were talking about? When she sang today, all the birds stopped to listen. Daddy, I want to marry her."

I smile and start singing the song that was in my memory, and for the first time, the little blonde girl speaks up.

"I know that song, Katniss used to sing me to sleep with it. I miss my sister," tears begin to fall down her face. My heart aches for the little girl.

"Katniss is your sister? But you two look so different."

She smiles through her tears, "My mom was a merchant and my dad was from the Seam. Hi, I'm Prim," she sticks out her hand for me to shake, and once I grab a hold of it her face turns scared, and she looks younger than she already is.

"Promise me that you'll bring her back?"

I nod my head, "I promise."

And I have every intention of fulfilling my promise.

* * *

I spent about another hour reminiscing memories with my dad while Prim told me stories about Katniss.

That is, until we were summoned to Command. They even wanted Prim there.

When I arrived, the room was crowded with chattering officials. Prim looked terrified so I held her hand and kept her beside me the entire time before I found a seat for her to sit in.

President Coin enters the room with a face full of determination and distress. I can tell that this meeting won't be pleasant.

She slams her hand down on the table on yells at everyone to quiet down. I can feel Prim trembling under hand touch so I rub her back, trying to soothe her down while quietly singing The Valley Song, like Katniss used too.

Haymitch has dark circles under his eyes, like didn't sleep last night. Finnick is running his hands through his hair frantically while Gale is clenching his fists, obviously seething with anger.

"Now. I suppose that you all are wondering why I summoned you here so abruptly. About forty-five minutes ago, we received another broadcast from the Capitol. And I'm sure that you all want to take a look at this."

Like yesterday, she turns on the screen and it flickers with the emblem of the Capitol.

And the first thing I see is a very frail and weak looking Mockingjay.

She looks much worse than yesterday, the make up can't hide the dark circles that adorn her eyes and the bruises that mark her skin. I can see a dark burgundy colour in the roots of her hair.

_Blood. _

What have they done to her? She's trembling and looking around the room quickly, her eyes flickering from one thing to another. She looks insane.

How could she have transformed into this shell of a person in under twenty-four hours?

Prim begins to cry silently in her seat, murmuring her sister's name.

Caesar Flickerman is noticeably agitated in his seat, but he sits back and lets Katniss talk.

This time, she doesn't look off-screen and she stares directly at the camera. Her lips are trembling when she demands a cease fire.

The room explodes into chaos, and numerous words are thrown to Katniss. Traitor being one of many. President Coin is trying to calm people down, "Everyone! I think that you should continue watching before you make serious accusations."

Even with her 'comforting' words, I don't trust President Coin.

Despite her plan to break out Katniss, I can see that she is power-hungry, and it's unnerving. She's not saving her because she's worried about Katniss' well-being, it's because of the rebellion. And I know that once she gets what she wants, Katniss and I will become a piece of her Games. And if we win this war, I know that she'll assume the title of President.

And I'm scared for the citizens of Panem.

When I turn my attention back to the screen, Caesar Flickerman is talking to Katniss.

"So, what else can you say to the rebels?"

She stiffens and gives a cold look at the camera, "D-do you want more people to perish in this war? It's unnecessary murder of citizens. Please, I ask the rebels to follow with my request of a cease fire."

She begins to fiddle with her fingers and she bites her lip so hard that blood begins to trickle down her chin.

Then the unexpected happens.

Mid-way through signing off, Caesar is cut off by Katniss' scream.

"No! Stop! Please listen to me!" She stands up and walks to the camera, "You in Thirteen…dead by morning!"

Screams erupt from the room and the studio. The camera is rattled to the ground in the midst of chaos. I can see Capitol guards, Peacekeepers, I think, restrain Katniss and kick her to the ground. Caesar is still trying to calm everyone down before he is too, pushed off the stage during the struggle.

Katniss is repeatedly screaming, "Thirteen will be dead by morning! Thirteen will be dead by morning!"

She is only silenced when I hear a blow of something hard connecting with an object. And it's inseparable from Katniss' cry of pain.

And her blood as it splatters the tiles.

* * *

The screen blacks out and the room is silenced, but before Coin can issue a distress signal, the screen flickers on once again and a technician comments that it's a live broadcast.

The studio is clear of furniture, the tiles are pearly white. It's as if nothing ever happened.

And in the middle of the empty studio, is President Snow.

He gives off a small smirk before he announces something that will cause chaos and change the rebellion forever.

"Tomorrow, when the first mockingjay of the morning sings, Katniss Everdeen will be executed."

* * *

**Longest chapter eveerrrrr. 9 and a half pages :') sorry it took so long but ya know, school and stuff. GAH I WANT SUMMER! Sorry for my rant there :3**

**Anyway, yes, things are a bit quicker in this story than in Mockingjay, but hey! It's fanfiction! I was waiting for this cliffhanger! But don't worry, there's more where that came from ;) Anyway I really hope that you enjoyed it, cause I was itching to get to the end of this chapter. So that might mean that I may have some grammar, tense and spelling mistakes. Cause I have a HUGE problem with tenses. Really. It's SO hard to write like Peeta doesn't know anything, so if I mention something out of the ordinary, please bear with me. **

**So I might update on Wednesday or Thursday, latest will be Friday. **

**I appreciate your reviews immensely and thank you for reading!**

**Remember, reviews are appreciated :D **

**Love you guys! 3 **


	5. City Of Chaos

**(Katniss)**

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I remember the chains that struck my back in vigorous strikes.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I remember the anger that was taken out on me in the form of a glass vase.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

And I remember the punishment that I brought upon me.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

Execution.

* * *

I didn't sleep last night. I stayed awake until the morning light. The sunlight barely breaks through the cracks of the windows outside of my cell.

But nothing yet. No mockingjay singing my song of death. I will not yet be taken.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I wonder how they will kill me. Beheading? Tracker jacker venom? A bullet to the head?

I think I'd prefer a bullet to the head.

Quick and painless.

The wall I was previously leaning on it stained with my dried blood. It runs in abstract patterns towards the floor and is smudged by my constant squirming.

The only thing left of my back is mutilated flesh with a couple small burns. The chains that they used to whip me were heated and sharpened for my 'pleasure.'

And they call me a savage.

I didn't cry when they hurt me. I don't have any tears left. I didn't even let out a single cry escape my lips. I don't have any strength left.

Maybe it's better if I am dead. Then the rebels won't have to worry about me anymore.

They won't have to worry about me. Or about Peeta. We're both dead anyway. They have Gale, he's good looking enough to be the face of the rebellion, and he has just the right amount of determination to lead it.

I've come to terms that it is better if I'm dead. But I wonder, who will win this war?

* * *

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

My face is scarred and bloody, and they haven't even taken the audacity to clean me up before my execution.

What happened to being pristine for the cameras?

Or do they just want this over with?

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I have come to terms that rescue isn't coming, I'm on my own just like I have been from the start. I'm pretty sure that the rebellion gave up on me after they found out that I got captured. All of the citizens of District Thirteen are hopefully in a safe sanctuary now, safe from the bombs.

Oh well, at least I die after doing a good deed.

A punishment for the good.

'_Only the good die young,' _ Vailea's words spin in my mind. I haven't thought about her in a long time, I was more preoccupied with other matters.

If that saying is true, then how come she died? How come I am being sentenced to my death?

We are certainly not good people.

Maybe she got her revenge on me after all. And now she may have the pleasure of tormenting me in the after-life, not like there is such a thing that exists.

I believe that when you're dead, you're dead. Simple as that.

At least I'll be free.

Then I hear a mockingjay sing.

* * *

My wrists are handcuffed, possibly for the last time. My skin around the area is raw and red, it's inflamed from the rusty metal. Infected.

My entire body feels numb from the pain that it has endured for the duration of my stay here. How long has it been? A week? A month?

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I have lost my sense of time, among many other things.

They place a metal contraption on my neck, which is attached to a metal wire, like a leash.

I am pulled along the white hallways, and I don't bother observing my surroundings. I don't want the last things that I remember to be about the Capitol.

I'd rather think about dandelions.

Heck, I'd rather think about Buttercup.

The bright sunlight of the morning hurts my eyes. But even though there's sunshine, there's also an overcast of storm clouds.

The sunshine only hits the mountains in the distance. As if taunting me.

Thunder rumbles as I walk towards the platform, and I can see through the mist that a huge crowd has formed outside of the President's mansion, anticipating the fall of the Mockingjay.

But I refuse to pay attention to any of them. I will hold my head high. Because I was sentenced to death doing what's right.

But my heart does go out for the Capitol rebels that are surely in the audience.

I squint my eyes to get a better view of the platform. I can barely see a post on the centre-right of the stage, and my guesses are that I will be tied up to that.

And my suspicions are confirmed once I am chained up to it.

My hands are tied around the back, as well as my ankles, so I am propped up against the post.

The pain in my back returns.

Screens that adorn the sides of the Square flicker to life, and I can see my face featured on them.

Once again, I refuse to think that it's me.

My face isn't olive like the Seam. Or pale like the Merchant. But blue like the abused. My shirt hangs off my shoulders, exposing the deep gashes in full force. They're inflamed just like my wrists and filled with puss. The scabs of my burns are slowly peeling off, leaving a bright red mark in their place. My lips are split in numerous areas and there's a scar running from my forehead to my chin.

I wonder how my prep team would react to this. Or more so – Effie Trinket.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

I haven't seen Cinna since the victor's interview. Nor have I seen my prep team. The people that prepped me were emotionless robots, just wrapped in weird packaging.

The crowd falls into a hush as President Snow steps out of his mansion, looking smitten and completely satisfied with himself.

Trailing along behind him, are five men in black combat suits, with rifles slung across their backs.

Then I know how I will be executed.

He takes his place in front of a microphone as my five executers stand before me in an organized line.

They all have cold looks plastered on their faces, no recognition of emotions at all. They're passive. They almost look bored.

Of course they'd be bored. I mean, shooting the symbol of rebellion is most definitely boring and not worth of their time.

I actually find myself mad at them for this reason.

Call it unreasonable, stupid or both, but I've learned not to care.

President Snow taps the microphone with his long fingers and clears his throat. The scent of the rose on his lapel is so strong that even ten metres away, I feel like puking.

But there is nothing in my stomach.

I haven't eaten in at least two days. I'm just not hungry.

"Thank you all, for joining me on this eventful day. I am pleased and honoured to have the opportunity to host this event on my doorstep. For today, the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, will be executed for her crimes."

He walks towards me, and points, "You, Ms. Katniss Everdeen, have been accused of treason and the punishment is death. Would you like to sing any last words?"

I give him the coldest stare that I can produce, "I'm dying for what's right. It's not over yet, just because I'm going to die, doesn't mean that the rebellion will die with me. But mark my words President Snow, you can torture us, bombard us and set on fire our districts, but if we burn, you burn with us."

Snow gives a humourless chuckle and strikes me across the face. My split lip cracks open again and blood trickles down my chin.

"Foolish girl."

I snarl, ignoring the intrigued crowd at our confrontation.

"The Queen may be gone, but her army is still thriving."

He simply gives off a sly smile before returning to the microphone stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to say one last thing," he faces me and smirks, "Ms. Katniss Everdeen, _may the odds be ever in your favor."_

It's a mockery. He knows perfectly well that I will die right on the spot. No chance of rescue will come, or else something would have already happened.

The men rise their rifles, directed at different parts of my body to ensure my demise.

My chest.

My abdomen.

My head.

My eyes.

My neck.

They begin to count to three.

"One."

They charge their guns.

"Two."

They aim.

"Three."

A gunshot is fired. But not at me.

And that's when the chaos begins.

* * *

The guard who aimed his rifle at my neck falls off the stage, his head split open by the bullet that plunged through his skull.

The remaining four are baffled at the situation. The people are in panic, more so than usual. Citizens are getting trampled on in the riots down below the stage.

I can hear President Snow's orders to the Peacekeepers to calm the crowd and get me inside. To save me for later.

I'm still tied up to the pole when I feel warm hands untangle the rope that bound my wrists.

I try screaming but my voice is muffled by a hand covering it.

Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Calm down, Kitty-Kat. We're going to get you out of here."

_Finnick._

My heart leaps with joy. He's alive! I'm being rescued!

I can hear him shout to a person behind me.

"Gale! Untangle her ankles!"

Gale's here too! He's safe, that means my family surely is too. He would never let them get harmed. He's too loyal to leave them in a bad situation unless it's dire.

Finnick lets go of his grip on my mouth and his palms are stained with my blood. He wipes them off on his shirt.

Through the smoke residue of the gunshots, I can see that he's disguised and so is Gale. Both sport blue and green wigs and contact lenses.

I would laugh if I wasn't in this situation.

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

When I am free, they push me towards the entrance of the President's mansion.

I'm resistant and scared. Peacekeepers are most likely waiting for my arrival inside. Waiting to kill me.

I push my hands against their chests and try to escape their grasps.

"No! I can't go in there! No!"

I pound my fists on their chests but it doesn't faze them, I've become too weak.

Gale grabs me by the shoulders while Finnick looks over his shoulders, his gun locked and ready.

"Listen to me Katniss, Haymitch is waiting inside. You know Plutarch Heavensbee, the Gamemaker? He's our only spy in the Capitol. Before your execution, he drugged all of the Peacekeepers on the main floor. We came from the north side, behind the President's mansion, the hovercraft is in the woods behind the city. Listen to everything Haymitch says. Peacekeepers will come from different floors, so watch out for them.

Always look two steps ahead and keep your eyes on guard. They never thought you'd make it this far."

I nod my head, taking in everything Gale is saying. A thousand questions are running through my head, but I know that I must get going and keep my mouth shut.

"What about you? And Finnick? And everyone else?"

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

He sighs, "We'll be back, okay? I promise."

I give him a hug as a response and look at him and Finnick one last time before he pushes me inside.

Haymitch greets me by taking my arm and pulling me left and right across the hallway. Unconscious Peacekeepers litter the floor as I hear screams and stomps on staircases.

One Peacekeeper appears from the main stairwell leading to the dungeons and raises his gun. Haymitch shoots him in chest before he can shoot.

Rebels begin to join Haymitch's side as he pulls me outside the backdoor and into the yard. The woods are in the distance and I can barely make out the silver hovercraft that is craftily concealed by the trees.

The rebels that accompanied us stay inside to fight off the Peacekeepers. I can hear screams emanating from the Town Square and the mansion as Haymitch and I stumble across the vast rose garden.

The pain from my wounds slow me down, making Haymitch faster than me. He is practically dragging me by the time that we reach the outside of the woods.

Haymitch calls for the rebel medics that came with them to help him take me to the hovercraft after I can no longer run because of the gashes on my back. I can feel blood seep through my prison clothing because of the newly and freshly opened cuts.

Roars come from the President's mansion. Before Gale pushed me into the house, through the smoke I could see President Snow being led by Peacekeepers into some safe room underneath the stage.

Haymitch is heaving heavily and I can no longer wait to ask, "Are my family okay?"

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

He nods his head, panting, he responds, "Yes, they put Thirteen in lockdown after we left, they're safe."

His face grows sullen as I hear Peacekeepers march their way through the rose garden of President Snow's backyard.

Haymitch pulls me inside of the trees but I keep screaming in pain, I feel tears well up in my eyes.

I can barely make it past five metres before I fall to the ground. It's a painful reminder of the last night of my Games two years ago when I was fourteen.

Two years later, history repeats itself on different circumstances.

Haymitch hurriedly tries to pull me up and I grab the soil for some support.

"I-Is he alive?"

_Curious. Curious. Curious._

He looks at me for the first time since the hallways, "Yes he is, but there's something that I need to tell -,"

I scream.

* * *

**Just as an explanation. Haymitch is part of the rescue mission because he sobered up after Katniss won the 72****nd**** Hunger Games? So he's not filled with liquor. And I hope that you guys liked this chapter! I actually like it :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! And thank you to all of my lovely and amazing reviewers :) **

**Like always, reviews are appreciated :D **


	6. City Of Monsters

**(Katniss)**

A quick flash of excruciating pain rips through my spine.

I've been shot.

A scream escapes my lips before Haymitch can finish telling me about Peeta. What happened to him? What's wrong with him?

I can feel my eyes slowly droop as I collapse into my mentor's arms. But I have to stay awake. I must, because I may never wake back up. I must see Peeta. I must.

"Damn it! What's taking them so long?" Haymitch's cries hurt my head. There's a painful throbbing that's been nonstop since the shooting.

He's right though, he called the rebel medics ten minutes ago. And we know are aware that the Peacekeepers are in a close enough range to shoot at us.

So he does something I would never expect him to do.

He takes me in his arms despite being tired and weak, and sprints through the woods.

He barely dodges the branches, and he stumbles a couple of times over the roots. I can hear the slow humming sound of the hovercraft in the distance as we steadily approach it.

Haymitch is panting heavily due to the liquor that has taken effect over the years, and my pants fall in sync with his as I bite my tongue in pain because of my gunshot wound and everything else.

I can feel my back go numb, and I'm slowly losing the feeling in my legs as we finally reach the hovercraft. A group of rebel medics is just making their way out of it when we barge in and Haymitch screams for help.

"Where the hell have you been? She's been shot!"

"We had a bit of a delay because of other injured soldiers, she isn't the only one injured you know!"

I feel a pang in my heart. The medic is right. Countless rebels are out there, fighting for me, fighting for their life. And they are on the verge of losing it just to save me. One small, weak and fragile girl.

It just doesn't make sense.

"Get her on the table and get this hovercraft going! Now!" Haymitch instructs.

I am taken off his arms and placed on a cold, hard and metal surface. The cool sensation calms my back but gives no distraction to the growing pain, though I have become somewhat accustomed to it.

My breaths begin to slow down as they hook me up to wires and flip me to my back. I can hear them gasp, and I know the situation isn't good.

The sting of the alcohol makes me hiss out in pain and the medic from earlier tries to soothe me with gentle humming and words of comfort.

But to be honest, her attempts failed. But I am grateful.

They inject me with a liquid after my numerous cries of pain, and it helps. Because I slowly black out, but not before I hear Haymitch's voice.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

* * *

When I wake up, the room that I'm in is white and devoid of emotion. Not in my mouldy cell that's made from rough stone walls and cracked tiles.

There is no window, the lack of sunlight streaming through a crack in my cell that I am used to seems unusual.

I must be in District Thirteen.

And already, I don't like this place.

I miss the sun. I miss the moon. I miss the soft breeze that would blow gently through the trees in the fall. Autumn was always one of my favourite seasons, aside from spring when the animals were fattened up and slowly awakening from their long hibernation.

It's painful to move my shoulders, and I can see a long scar running from my shoulder blade to the tip of my chin.

I feel slightly drowsy, probably because of the medication that they gave me in the hovercraft.

The hovercraft.

The rescue mission.

Finnick.

Gale.

Are they alive? Are they okay? I begin screaming for Haymitch.

"Haymitch! Haymitch!" My strained cries echo in my white room, and they must be so loud that it rings throughout the section of the hospital that I'm stationed in, because nurses begin flooding in. And trailing behind them is no more than Haymitch Abernathy.

The nurses begin to restrain me and calm me down once Haymitch settles down beside me. All they do is recheck my bandages and change them if needed. Haymitch turns away if they do need to take some off. I never thought of him as a gentleman before this.

After they leave, I bombard him with questions.

"Where's Finnick? Where's Gale? Johanna? Cinna? Prim? Where are they Haymitch?"

I begin flailing around on my single bed and it takes Haymitch a couple of seconds to calm me back down. His voice is clear and calm when he tells me that they're alright.

Except for Cinna. And my prep team.

As it turns out, after the attack was ordered on the train, President Snow's army had split into two groups, one to go after us, and another to go after suspected accomplices stationed in the Capitol.

He said that they never heard from Cinna or my prep team after I got captured. They never arrived to District Thirteen like they were supposed to the following day.

Poor, talented Cinna.

They don't know if he's dead, or anyone else. Maybe they're prisoners, just like I was. But I'm pretty sure that I would've seen them when I was passing the cells on my frequent visits to President Snow.

All I know is that I was the only one begin held in that dungeon.

But he still hasn't told me about what happened to Peeta.

"What about Peeta? You said he's alive, where is he?"

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair and gives an irritated gruff.

"He is, it's just…it's just that…"

I'm beginning to grow impatient, "What is it Haymitch?" I glare at him.

"He doesn't remember anything!"

I freeze. And for the second time, I feel my whole world shatter.

Tears start streaming down my face, "W-what?"

He nods his head slowly, "He doesn't remember anything. He protected you during the crash but…but he received the hardest blow," he looks up at me, with a sad expression tattooed on his features, "he doesn't remember anything about the Games, sweetheart. Or anything about you. His dad has told him a little bit, so have we, but other than that, absolutely nothing. He's clueless."

My salty tears begin to fall more rapidly. This can't be true. It can't be. Not him.

"Y-you're lying!"

He shakes his head, "No, sweetheart, I'm not."

I scream and begin shaking. It's too much. I can't take the pain anymore, not after what I've been through.

I've lost my father. Now I've lost him. It's like I've lost my life.

I pull my hair and scratch my scars, ripping the stiches and letting the blood flow. I've gotten used to my blood covering most of my body. It was like my prison clothing.

"No! No! No!" I pound my fists into my pillow and claw at the bed sheets.

"No. No. No…"

My voice soon wears out and now tears are all that is left of me. Haymitch is still in my room, staring at me. He doesn't try to stop me, or even try to alert the nurses and doctors about my outburst. I think he knows that everything is too much to take in, that it's better for me to take out my frustration without being under the watchful eye of hospital staff.

We are too much alike, after all.

I keep staring at the wall when I finally bring up the courage to ask him, "Can I see him?"

He nods his head and leaves the room.

And comes back ten minutes later with a dishevelled looking Peeta.

His hair sticks out in places and he's rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. He isn't fully awake.

Haymitch walks into the room and says, "He was sleeping. It's Reflection."

I raise my eyebrow, "Reflection?"

He waves me off, "Eh, you'll find out later."

Then he leaves the room, but before he does, he whispers something to Peeta that makes him fully aware of his surroundings.

Peeta stands awkwardly in the corner, shifting from one foot to the other.

My voice is hoarse from my screams earlier, "You can sit down if you want to."

He gingerly nods his head and settles down in the seat in the corner of the room.

We sit in an awkward silence in the presence of each other after who know how long. It's not the way that I envisioned our reunion.

I had hoped for similar kisses that we shared the night before his Games, and the day that he had in the hospital before the post-Games interview.

But his affection for me is long gone now.

And I hate it.

I lick my chapped lips, "So…"

"Look Katniss, I'm really sorry."

I stop in my tracks, and guilt washes over me. I can't imagine how he feels about not being able to remember. He must've had numerous people tell him about his previous infatuation for me. And it must be horrible not to remember.

"It's okay."

It isn't.

He chuckles and gives off a small smile, "You're a really bad liar Katniss."

I smile at him, even when he doesn't remember he can still see through me. I laugh softly along with him. It's weird to laugh again. The feeling is unnatural.

"Maybe, we can start off as friends for now?"

"Yeah, I think that's for the best."

It hurts for me to even think about this. I can never be friends with him. Not after everything we've been through together. Not after I've felt his lips on mine, and us holding each other in one another's embrace. Every time I look at him, I'm drawn to him. I want to smell his scent, I want to hold him and I want him to hold me.

But I can't have that anymore. Because we're just friends.

But no matter what, he will always be the boy with the bread. He will always be my boy with the bread.

Even if I can no longer be his girl on fire.

* * *

Peeta left after Reflection ended. Suddenly, I felt that loneliness slip back into my life.

Darkness filled the room. And it's eerily similar to my cell in the Capitol.

I begin to hallucinate.

I can see the bars that separated me from freedom. I can feel the chains that tied me against the wall. I can hear the silence of the world. I can touch the cold tiles of the floor. And I can taste the blood that fills my mouth.

The door creaks open and a Peacekeeper comes in, holding a chain to whip me with. I begin screaming out for mercy. I can't. I can't take it anymore.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me!"

But it's not a Peacekeeper. It's a nurse.

Sweat makes my hospital gown cling to my body. I'm shivering in fright.

I just want Peeta to hold me. To help me ward off the nightmares. He is the only one that can.

But he's not here.

He can't hear me.

The nurse looks at me with a sad expression and changes the bandages before she heads back out. I can see that she's reluctant to leave me, because it's obvious that I won't be sleeping tonight.

I try to sleep. And nightmares about the Games and the Capitol plague my mind.

I wake up often. And every new dream is more horrifying than its predecessor.

I may not be a prisoner of the Capitol. But the Capitol has me prisoned in my mind.

And it's the worst cell of all.

Sometimes, both the Games and my torture merge together in an unbearable dream. I can barely last ten minutes before I wake up screaming.

It's around 2am when the door opens again.

But it's not a nurse.

It's Gale.

At least I won't be alone tonight. But he's no Peeta.

He holds me in his arms while rubbing my back in circular motions.

"Shhh, it's okay Katniss. You're safe now."

But I'm not safe. Not while Peeta doesn't remember. Not while the rebellion is going on.

That night, I sleep in Gale's arms.

But there is something that bothers me.

_The nightmares still don't cease._

* * *

**Anywayyy. Yes, she's out. And she got shot :P Well, I would've hoped for a better meeting scene of Katniss and Peeta. Really, I would. I'd honestly make them run into each other's arms and profess their love for one another. But naturally, he has amnesia. And it's going to be awkward. It probably disappointed many of you, and I'm sorry in advance. But really, let's face it, it's the realistic reality. **

**Anywaayyys. The next chapter will be Katniss/Peeta/rebellion focused. So stay tuned ;D **

**Andddd like always! Reviews are appreciated :D And I love you guys! **


	7. City Of Heartbreak

**(Katniss)**

The past two weeks have dragged by. My usual companion is Haymitch during the mornings. Prim and my mother during the afternoon. Peeta in the evening. And Gale during the night.

Sometimes Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Wiress and Beetee come by, if they have time.

Haymitch updates me on the rebellion as much as he can. So far, all we know is that there are riots in the Capitol, violent riots.

It's a genocide.

The Capitol rebels versus the Capitol officials. With the civilians stuck in the middle.

But to be honest, I don't really care for them. But then again, they're just people, like us. But what makes me despise them is that they haven't faced any hardships during their lifetime. At least, not like we have.

I don't think that any of them has suffered losses until this year.

Plutarch still hasn't been suspected, in fact, it appears like he's playing the angle of the Capitol officials. Quite a clever angle, but with the situation, it won't last long.

I know that he needs to get out of there. When? I don't know.

When Peeta visits me in the evenings, during Reflection, it's usually filled with awkward silences. But it's enough for me, knowing that he's alright.

But there's still a pain in my heart that refuses to go away whenever I think of him.

And I feel like I'm betraying him when I sleep in Gale's arms every night. I have for the past two weeks, after all. I don't know if he's aware of this or not, but I don't think he really cares.

After the first three days of silence that we had, I guess he got tired of it. Because I can't even imagine how he's coping with no memory of important events. And slowly, I started cluing him in. But, before getting into anything drastic, we started off talking about our normal lives in District Twelve. Regular occurrences and what not.

I discovered that even if he couldn't remember most of the aspects of his life, there are some points which are blurry and don't make sense, and soon we develop a game. Real or not real?

One of us asks a question and if it's true then we answer with real, and vice versa.

"You're a hunter?"

"Real."

The majority of our conversations go like this, because there isn't really much else to say. As much as I'm yearning to discuss our relationship, I know that it would be a big step and it might scare him off.

And that is the last thing that I want to do.

Because despite everything, I will get him back. However, the first thing on my agenda is winning this rebellion.

* * *

Soon after my release from the hospital ward, I am put right to work.

Coin demands that I be in shape for upcoming propos. But I don't think that I can be in front of a camera. Despite the studio appearing empty, there was always an audience taunting me behind the camera.

And being in front of one will trigger hallucinations.

I've been getting them a lot lately, especially at night. If something as small as mouldy bread or the stench of damp moss fills my senses, it will trigger a horrific hallucination.

It's like my nightmares haunt me while I'm awake.

The nightmares never end.

And the only one that can ward them off doesn't even remember me.

* * *

It's lunch when I'm released and I'm assigned the same compartment that my family has. I suppose it's alright. Grey. Very grey.

I know that Gale won't be coming here tonight. I don't think it's best if my mother or Prim wakes up with me wrapped in his arms.

They'll suspect something that isn't true.

I don't know what's going on between him and I. He's been a lot more protective lately. More so that before.

I swipe my daily tattoo under the scanner and receive a bowl of mashed turnips and pea soup. District Thirteen provides for us using the food from their underground farms. It's nothing lavish or extravagant. But it's food.

As it turns out, District Twelve was bombed, but the vast majority of the population survived. Because the news of our train being attacked spread quickly and District Thirteen split their forces to gather the citizens of Twelve and to help us during the attack.

They waited in the woods until the bombs finished dropping. Then the hovercrafts came and transported them to District Thirteen.

I know that they don't really care about the strict rules and guidelines that they have to follow, but they're sheltered, cared for and have enough to eat. And that's the most comfort that they have ever received.

But I know that Thirteen didn't do this out of a good heart.

Haymitch told me that a couple of years ago, a sickness began to bloom. And it spread like wildfire. Soon enough, almost the entire population of Thirteen was wiped clean.

They saw an opportunity for repopulation with the bombing and they took it. I know that they don't care about the rest of us. We're just their guinea pigs.

We are their experiments.

And even in my short stay here, I've grown to hate Thirteen. Possibly more than the Capitol. But the main focal point of my hatred is directed towards President Alma Coin.

She is power-hungry, sly and remorseless.

I think that the reason that I despise Thirteen more than the Capitol is that they try and hide the fact that they don't care for us. That they only care for themselves. I hate the fact that they try and sugar coat everything and try to make us all think that it's going to be okay. That Thirteen is perfect.

But when you are part of Thirteen's government, it is far from what it is made out to be.

In fact, it's just like the Capitol. Just underground.

Presentation comes first. Always.

And I've always hated that.

I settle down at the table assigned to the Everdeens and Hawthornes. But the table directly on our left is assigned to Finnick, Annie, Johanna and Peeta's family.

We eat our mashed turnips and I've missed the feeling of food going down my throat so much that I finish my turnips before anyone else. It's a nice change from various liquids being forced down my throat.

"Katniss, I've been told to tell you that you're wanted in Command after lunch," Gale says.

I raise my eyebrow, "Why?"

He shrugs, "They want Mellark too."

"His name is Peeta."

He nods his head and continues eating. He passes me the remainder of his mashed turnips and I snicker.

"You know this is probably illegal right?"

He laughs, "So? I think you need it more than me. And also, this is more than what I'm used to."

He's right. Our portions are larger than two big meals in District Twelve.

Prim is chatting up to Rory about something she's learning in the medical unit that she's studying. I'm glad that she's finally getting the opportunity to explore what she loves and does best.

On the table beside us, I can see Johanna making sarcastic comments to Finnick and Annie who are both blushing profusely and Peeta picking his food. His head is down and I can see a red mark on his cheek.

There is only one person that could've made that mark. His mother.

Out of all people, why did she have to survive the bombings? She was dubbed the witch in Twelve; everyone knew how bad she was to her sons. But I would always see Peeta with more bruises than both of his brothers.

Anger boils inside of me. What could he have possibly done to deserve a slap?

He looks up and catches my eye. He gives me a small smile before his mother grabs his chin to make him look at her. I can't hear what she's saying over the noise of chatter in the cafeteria. But I can see him nod slowly and tears brimming in his eyes.

My heart drops when his first tear streams down his cheek.

* * *

Peeta left shortly after he started crying. And after disposing my lunch, I gather up the courage to face Coin in Command.

I knock on the door when I hear her cold voice allowing entrance.

I step inside and come face to face with two pairs of eyes. Blue and grey.

President Coin gestures me to sit down beside Peeta and I oblige.

She puffs out a breath of air and then faces us, clasping her hands together, "I've summoned you two here for a very important task."

Peeta and I exchange a nervous glance.

"By the break of dawn tomorrow, you two will be transported to District Twelve to film a propo. Now, this is vital footage to show Panem that both of their symbols are still alive and are as strong as ever. Katniss, most of the population think that you're dead. They think that you died in the ambush. And Peeta, no one has heard from you. And no one, other than the necessary individuals, know of your condition."

I open my mouth to protest, but she cuts me off, "You better follow my orders Ms. Everdeen. Or there will be severe consequences."

"You can't do anything to me. You need me."

"Despite that being true, all you are is just a symbol. I am the actual one leading this rebellion, and I assure you, the life of every single individual living in this District is under my hands. And I will not hesitate using them to keep you in control."

_Even if that means their death._

"But you have to understand. Peeta doesn't remember who I am. How are we going to sell this star-crossed lovers' act?"

She lifts her eyebrow and smirks at me, "You do what you do best. You act."

My mouth gapes open. Did she really think what Peeta and I had was an act? And with Peeta's vulnerable mind, he'll believe anything.

I look over to him and I can see hurt plastered across his face.

"Peeta, I-,"

"No, I get it. Really, you don't have to pretend anymore. Just…" he hesitates, "let's just get this done tomorrow and we can move on with our lives. Okay?"

He stands up and leaves the room and shortly after, I follow him, leaving Coin's smirking form behind.

He's down the hall when I call out to him, "Peeta! Stop! Please stop!"

The desperation must be noticeable in my voice because he freezes and looks at me. The tears are fresh in his eyes as I feel my own eyes fill with my own.

"She's lying!" I come closer to him, now we're face to face, "Everything I told you these past two weeks were true, about how you saved me four years ago, how it was because of you that I lived to see another day."

I take his hands into mine and make him look at me, "Peeta, you're my dandelion in the spring. I need you to keep going. Please, don't leave me here alone. I need you."

Tears are now flowing rapidly down my face when he responds, "What I was to you was someone that you needed to repay. If I hadn't given you that bread, you wouldn't even take a second look at me, let alone try and save me from the Games.

Katniss, I'm positive that the affection that I felt for you was real, because believe me, I feel something for you. But with everything, the Games, this situation, I'm beginning to think that what you felt for me was fake. Because you knew about my feelings for you, and you felt like you needed to repay me. All I am to you is a debt. And now it's been repaid. And I think that the best thing for us to do right now is just stay away from each other. Because I don't want to fall in love with you again and get my heart broken. This is really hard for me Katniss, because you mean something to me. You mean so much. And I think that we both know that we both won't survive this war. I'm sure that I'll fall in love with you again, but I don't think that I can take it if I lose you."

Now, we're both crying. And when he walks away, I realize that he's used all of the knowledge that I've given him these past two weeks against me. The bread. The interviews. The Games. He's used them all against me.

I slide down the wall and I am overcome by fatigue. So this is what's going to come of us? An actor and actress playing the role of lovers? A broken duo? I know that he feels something for me, he admitted it a couple of minutes ago. But I have to prove to him that what I feel for him is real. I need him. I need him more than anything.

But already, the boy with the bread is slipping away from me.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. Kind of a filler/ramble. If there's grammar and spelling mistakes – sorry! I wrote this quickly and wasn't paying full attention on it. **

**To be honest, I don't like how I wrote this chapter, at all. I hate it in fact. But, I hope that you guys think it's alright. Because, as you know, a writer critiques their work harshly. **

**But anyway, thank you for reading! Love you guys! :D**

**And like always, reviews are appreciated :) **


	8. City Of The Fallen

**(Katniss)**

When I saw him turn that corner without looking back, I felt my legs turn like jelly and I collapsed on the floor. It was like my whole life had been sucked out of me. He owned my heart, and when he walked away, it was ripped out of my body. But it wasn't the only thing that left me, my soul left with him.

I was so shaken up that tears sprouted from my eyes in an instant, and that I was so weak that I couldn't bear to pick myself up from the ground.

So I stayed there.

I didn't know how long passed when I finally sucked things up and crawled to the nearest storage closet. I just wanted to be alone.

So last night I slept in a stuffy storage closet with a broom for company. I couldn't bear to face my family and Gale when my state was how it was.

But naturally, with my luck, a couple of hours didn't make much difference on my appearance.

Unwillingly, I returned to my shared compartment the next morning looking every bit as much as I did the night before.

When I returned, my mother enveloped me in a hug while Prim clung to my arm.

"Katniss! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Mother started questing me about things about my well-being and the such. But I didn't answer any of them. They didn't need to know.

"Gale's been worried about you. I've never seen him so scared before."

I felt my heart stop once I heard my mother say this statement. I don't know why but it makes me feel all good inside, to know that there's someone that cares about me.

I just nodded my head and let the scanner engrave my schedule.

* * *

Breakfast is first, but I don't go, I don't think that I can bear to be in the same room as Peeta, it'd be too painful. I need to move on from him, but I honestly don't think that it's possible.

So like last night, I stay in the storage closet.

But my stay is short-lived because Gale soon opens the door and embraces me.

"C'mon Catnip, it's time for you to go to District Twelve."

* * *

Now, I am standing on the platform that leads to the hovercraft, and aboard the flight is Cressida, Mesalla, Boggs, Peeta and the insects. I think one of their names is Pollux. I know that they're Avoxes.

The walk there seems to stretch for miles and miles. And the end appears to be nowhere in sight. But it is, just five meters in front of me.

I take a deep breath and put on the brightest smile that I can and bid farewell to my mother and Prim.

"Bye mom, bye little duck," I ruffle Prim's hair and give my mother a lasting embrace. I just need some comfort. And she, out of everyone that I know, knows how it is to lose someone that you love.

I take steady steps towards the hovercraft when I hear a deep chuckle coming from behind me.

And there, is Peeta.

He's chuckling with a little girl who's a native of District Thirteen. Pale and translucent skin from the lack of sunlight is what ostracizes her from the rest of the refugees.

She tugs on his pant leg and looks up at him, "Can you tell me what the sun looks like?"

Peeta gives off a sweet smile, "I can tell you that now."

Then I see the biggest smile that has ever occurred in District Thirteen, "Really? How?"

He smiles, "It's warm," then he catches my eye, "radiant…beautiful."

I find myself staring into the pools of his blue eyes as he stares into mine. His face turns sullen once he's done describing the sun to the little girl.

"Oh…oh my, oh I wish I could see it!" The girl fawns.

Peeta taps the little girl's nose and gives a big grin, "You will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And there it is. There's something else that I can't give him. I can't give him kids, I just don't think I can take raising them up in this world. It's too broken, like a puzzle with missing pieces.

He deserves so much more than me.

I blink back the tears that are beginning to form in my eyes and enter the hovercraft, and shortly after Peeta enters, I am blinded by the sunlight that I have so long been deprived of.

I never realized how much I missed the sun.

* * *

Coal dust begins to form on the worn leather of my boots as I watch the charcoal black smoke burn. _Still burning. Always burning._

There's no one left to care about it though, no one's left. Either they were wiped out, or they're in District Thirteen.

I am careful though, I can't decipher whether the ash on the floor is from a building or an actual human being.

I see some rotting bodies that litter the street heading to the meadow. The unlucky ones that were too late to escape with Thirteen officials.

_I killed you. And you. And you._

The stench makes me wrinkle my nose, but the camera is filming my every move, and I can't afford to look disgusted. And anyway, I see these type of things every night.

Peeta's walking by my side, holding my hand, still presenting ourselves as the star-crossed lovers.

But it's hollow. The warmth of his touch that was always present isn't there anymore. My chest feels like there's huge gaping hole in the centre.

But then he lets go of my hand.

The emptiness returns once again.

Storm clouds begin to role into the District, and the darkness casts a blanket of grey over the grief-stricken town.

And rain begins to fall.

Through the thundering winds and the sound of rain clattering on the cobblestone streets, I see Peeta hunched over underneath an old tree.

I take cautious steps towards him, because I'm not sure if he wants me there or not.

And when I'm close enough, I can see that he's sitting against an apple…in the same position that I was in four years ago.

He's staring in front of him, oblivious to the fact that I have sat beside him. He's staring at rubble of his home. The bakery. It has been reduced to ash and chopped up brick debris, the only remaining thing that's let standing is their oven, but even that is half destroyed.

The rain soaks us down to our core. His blonde curls stick to his forehead and my clothes cling to my skin, that's when I notice how frail that I have become.

The rest of the team has meandered off around the District, taking footage of the ruins.

I turn to face him when I notice that there's a huge blue bruise that frames the side of his face.

"My mother has always hit me. Real or not real?"

I'm about to reach out to touch his cheek but he catches my hand mid-way, "Real."

He begins to rub circles on the back of my hand, "Katniss…I remember about the bread."

Suddenly, my attention is fully focused on him, "How?"

He takes a sharp intake of breath, "That night was the night that my mother hit me the hardest, I had never burnt bread before, let alone our most expensive type."

"Oh Peeta -,"

"I remember the Games. Rue. Vailea. I remember everything since that day with the bread. Apart from the first day of school. I have feelings for you Katniss. I remember why now. But I don't want to get hurt. And we both know that we're going in this war together, but only one of us will survive this game. And it's not going to be me."

I object, "But-,"

"You'll move on, there's Gale. I know about how you two share beds."

I'm horrified – it's something that I worked so hard to prevent him from finding out, "How?"

"The day that we talked about the interviews, I wanted to say goodnight so I came back…but then I saw you with him."

"I-,"

"He's better for you anyway, and least he's not a freak."

I look at the broken boy beside me, and then I look at myself. What have we become?

"You're not the only freak."

Peeta looks up at me, his blue eyes rimmed with red, "What do you mean?"

I let out a huff of breath, "I've been toyed with as well. I've been hurt, tortured, raped. And I'm scared all the time. I'm scared that maybe they'll take you away from me, or Prim, or anyone else. I'm scared."

He lets out a long sigh and hangs his head down, "I'm just so tired, Katniss."

Peeta Mellark will always be my dandelion. He was always so composed. But now, seeing him so broken, just heavies the weight on my chest and the obligations on my shoulders. I have to win this war, for Peeta and for everyone that I love.

To me, he was always that seed that would hang on, but now my strong seed finally flies away.

* * *

The rain doesn't let up, the downpour just gets stronger and stronger. It heaves down on the District, flooding the roads. Ash turns into black slush and thunder shakes the now obsolete District.

Peeta and I are now wandering in the meadow, the cameras following closely behind. We stop in front of the fence as I take in the view of my beloved woods. My sanctuary for so many years. And it will always be for many more.

My feet sink into the damp soil as we trudge towards a rock on the opposite side of the fence.

I sit down and when I look up, I see Peeta looking down at his feet and awkwardly moving it around.

"What is it?"

Peeta looks sheepish when he responds, "Will you sing for me?"

I smile slightly and begin with the very song that made him fall in love with me all those years ago.

_'Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you.'_

As if by magic, the sun begins to shine through the storm clouds when I sing the last note. And the warmth gives an overcast of hope in the woods of District Twelve.

I hear a click and I turn around to face the camera crew.

They're beaming.

"That's exactly what we needed!"

Inside, I partly wish that they hadn't followed me into the woods. I feel like they're intruding on my territory. But they honestly mean well, and they aren't all that bad.

They begin to pack up and walk back towards the hovercraft. I catch Peeta's arm before he shimmies down the fence.

I smile softly at him, "You're completely different from Gale. You're not him. He's not you. And it's you that I want."

He looks resistant, and unsure, "Really?"

"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I will always love you, and nothing can ever change how I feel. You're my dandelion in the spring."

Finally, after so many weeks, he smiles a genuine smile at me, and I continue, "I don't care if only one of us will make it out of this war, because I promise you, I will find my way back to you. I will protect you at any cost. Because that's what we do, protect each other. We live together or we die together."

He pulls me into an embrace and whispers into my wet hair, "So you'll stay with me?"

And I mean it wholeheartedly when I respond with, "Always."

* * *

**Hate hate hate hate hate this chapter. It's just that I wasn't paying much attention to it. And I feel as though my writing in this chapter is childish and unconnected. Which sucks. But anyway, sorry for not updating as often. I travelled and now I'm in another country XD But the next one will be better, I freaking promise you that!**

**But anyway, thank you so much for reading and thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you all! **

**Like always, reviews are appreciated :D **


	9. City Of Blood

**(Katniss)**

I spend the hovercraft ride back to District Twelve holding Peeta's hand. He gives me such reassurance that things will be okay again, because he remembers. He remembers.

And to me that's all that matters right now.

Peeta sometimes drifts off into his own world, but I guess that he's just trying to decipher the memories from one another. I can't imagine how overwhelming this must be for him.

I haven't told him about the hallucinations yet. And I don't plan too. But there is something that I can do to ward them off.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

He smiles warmly at me, "Sure."

I reciprocate his smile.

He brushes a piece of loose hair away from my face, "There, that's better. You look so much better when you aren't scowling. But then again, you're always beautiful."

I can feel my cheeks go hot, and I smile more widely.

Peeta pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him.

But then there's one thought that forms in my head.

_What am I going to tell Gale tonight?_

* * *

When we arrive in District Thirteen, the camera crew departs us quickly, shuffling away from sight. Boggs tells me that Peeta and I are wanted in Command immediately.

What does Coin want?

Peeta and I walk to Command, purposely taking our time, neither of us looking forward to facing the power-hungry and unnerving President Coin. She is the one that almost broke us apart, after all.

As we reach the metallic door, Peeta gives me a reassuring squeeze before entering.

Inside, President Coin, Boggs, Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Fulvia, Cressida and Mesalla are waiting at the table.

President Coin scowls at us as we sit down.

"Where are you two been?"

I shrug, "We got held up."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Peeta's slight smile.

I look in front of me and I am met with grey eyes much like my own. Gale.

He's looking at me with a furrowed brow and a confused look, he alternates his eyes between me, Peeta, and our connected hands.

My stomach clenches, how am I going to tell him that I won't be needing him during the night anymore? That he's been replaced?

I shake my head – I'll figure it out later.

President Coin clears her throat, her eyes piercing through each and every one of our souls. I can feel a shiver spark down my spine.

"Plutarch has sent me an important message regarding the plans of the Capitol. He doesn't know much, but he says that it's big. We will increase security in the premises and you all will report here after each break. We will discuss our battle plans as a unit, and I expect all of you to contribute as this is a very important matter. Understood?"

We all nod in response.

What is it? What is the Capitol planning? My stomach clenches in anticipation and frustration.

Peeta looks at me and there's a hint of worry in his eyes. I know that his family is at stake as well as my own if we don't follow orders.

President Coin claps her hands together and looks at Beetee, "I trust that the propo is ready?"

He pushes his glasses farther up his nose, "Yes, it is."

I speak before I can stop myself, "How is it ready already?"

Fulvia cuts in, "What do you think we were doing the entire way here?"

I raise my eyebrow, "But Beetee wasn't even there."

She wrinkles her nose, "We transmitted it to him."

I cock my head to the side and brush their baffled looks that ask me if I'm stupid off.

Haymitch clears his throat, "Right, so why don't we watch it?"

"We will if we're done here," Coin snaps at us. My blood boils.

I take a sharp intake of breath, "We are."

She raises her eyebrow at me and gives a sly smirk, "Good. Well then, let's proceed with the video."

The screen flickers to life and the first shot is an overview sight of District Twelve, burning in all of its glory. The camera moves slowly around the District, taking in every piece of destruction that it can film.

Then it switches over to the Capitol, shining under the bright sun that makes the buildings glint with rich colours. Different shades of the rainbow are shown being reflected from the buildings and in an instant; you can see the contrast between the two civilizations.

The camera then speeds rapidly from an overview Capitol to a bird's eye view of the City Circle. A crowd has been formed around a podium and if I squint, I can make out a frail figure tied to a post.

Me.

This is the footage from my execution.

Peeta grips my hand tightly and I respond with an equal amount of strength.

I clench my jaw as I revisit the horrific memory.

The propo so far has been silent, but then there's a close up of my bruised face snarling at President Snow, my haunting voice suddenly fills the background and I hear myself saying, _"I will die for what is right."_

My voice has been replaced with a familiar but haunting tune. It's the Valley Song that I sang to Peeta just hours ago, only they edited the words out and it has just been left with the melody and tune.

Then the video speeds up, and I see the five armed men getting into place and beginning to aim, as well as President Snow slapping me. After Snow assaults me, the video snaps into a black background with the words – _You can torture us._

My voice is narrating these passages.

The video then snaps to the riot in the Districts – _Bombard us._

Then I see an overview shot of District Eleven in flames as well as District Twelve in ashes – _And set on fire our Districts._

It then flicks back over to my execution when the armed men are readying their rifles aiming at my frail form; the click of the rifles shakes the screen back into black – _But if we burn…_

A quick montage of images flash across the screen in a rapid pace. The train that Peeta and I were abroad in ashes, the Capitol hovercrafts being shot down in District Eleven by Thirteen machines, Peeta and I walking in the mist of Twelve, Peeta in the ruins of the bakery, Peacekeepers dead on the ground with gunshot wounds to the chest and the riot in the Capitol when the rebels rescued me.

The climax of the montage is when the gunshot is heard, then the screen merges into black with the message:

**YOU BURN WITH US.**

Then the television shuts down and leaves the room in a stunned silence

Peeta is the one to break it, "That…"

Haymitch finishes off for him, "…Was amazing."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Johanna makes her first comment of the meeting, "It really does hit the spot. Hmph, who would've thought?"

Fulvia, Cressida and Mesalla glare at her, as if it was impossible that they would do a bad job.

The table jolts as President Coin slams in fist into it, "Everyone. Settle down." She focuses her attention to Beetee, "Can you get that to air by tonight?"

He nods his head and pushes his glasses up his nose, "Yeah, I can."

I can see a ghost of a smile on her face, "Good."

My palms twitch with the question that I have been anticipating to ask since the propo started, "Beetee, where did you get all that Capitol footage?"

He gives me a shy smile, "Well, the one for the riots in the Districts were broadcasted onto Capitol TV, as well as your execution, so while I was in the Capitol mentoring, I taught Plutarch how to extract data from the system and hack it. And the ones where Thirteen were attacking the Capitol, there was a separate hovercraft filming out the entire scene."

I give him a bright smile, letting him know that I'm impressed.

President Coin clears her throat, "Anyway, you're all dismissed. Get out of here."

We all shuffle out of the room, murmuring about the propo and the effect that it may have on the remaining Districts that still haven't sided with us – mainly Two.

Finnick makes a comment about the propo, "I didn't want to say anything in there, but I think that it's a good aim for those who want to see the Capitol's wrongdoing, which it'd doing. But I think what we need is something to show to them about what good will come if they side with us. I think we need to show them something that they're going to remember."

Haymitch's face lights up, "That's it!" He pats Finnick on the back with glee, "That's it!"

Gale's forehead is creased, "What's it?"

He turns to us, "What Finncik said, that's it. We need to show them something that they're going to remember, to make them want to side with us."

He notices our confused expressions.

"What I mean is that why don't we make a tribute to the tributes lost in the Games? The innocents who died for no reason. We can show them both angles – what the Capitol is doing wrong, and what good will become if they join us…that being that we can stop this unnecessary annual slaughter."

A smile breaks my face as I finally get what he's saying, "Haymitch, that's brilliant!"

He smirks at me, "When aren't I, sweetheart?"

I roll my eyes at him.

He laughs, "I'm going to go pitch the idea to Fulvia."

Then he's gone. And soon, Finnick, Johanna, Annie and Beetee follow suit, leaving Gale, Peeta and I.

Peeta squeezes my hand and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'll see you soon okay? I'm just going to go talk with my dad."

I nod, "Okay."

He smiles warmly at me and nods his head briefly at Gale then leaves.

Gale turns to face me, "So…"

"Look Gale, I…I don't think I can spend the night with you anymore," guilt pulses through me as I utter these words.

His eyebrows furrow, "It's because of him isn't it?"

I sigh, "No…yes…" I look down, "but Gale-"

"I was just your substitute wasn't I?"

My mouth gapes, "What? No! Gale you're my best friend, you're different from him."

"But you love him."

I stop in my tracks. Do I? Do I love the boy with the bread? I think over my time when he was in the Games, when I was in the custody of the Capitol and how I felt when I found out that he couldn't remember me as well as the joy that I felt when he finally regained his mind.

And I realize that I do.

I love Peeta Mellark.

"I do. I love him."

Gale's shoulders slump and he looks the smallest that he has ever been, "I guess that there's no room for me then."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

He sighs, "You still don't get it do you Katniss? I love you. I realized that when Darius made a pass at you a couple of years ago."

My heart tightens, "I-I'm sorry Gale."

He shakes his head, "No, it's okay. I know that you'd be happier with him. The way that you look at him…you never look at me that way. Really Katniss, it's okay. I'll be okay."

Tears pool in my eyes and I pull him into an embrace, "Thank you Gale, thank you so much. I love you too, but just as a –"

"I know."

We pull apart and I give him a warm smile before I depart from my noble best friend.

* * *

Prim is sleeping over at the Hawthornes while my mother is working the night shift in the hospital.

The night is chilly despite being underground. I shiver as I snuggle more into Peeta's warm arms. The heat from his body radiates through my body, touching my soul, making me feel at peace.

I can feel his slow breathing underneath my head and his hair as it tickles my forehead.

Slowly, I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I hear the scuffle of footsteps outside of my compartment and the light from the hallway floods into my room, illuminating it with a ghostly setting.

I pry my eyes open as I see a shadow approach me. The putrid scent of blood and roses fill my senses as my gag reflex activates. I empty my stomach on the floor beside my bed.

I lift my head and meet with the cold snake-like eyes of President Snow.

I squint my eyes to get a proper view, to make sure that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me.

He chuckles and blood trickles down his chin, "Ms. Everdeen…"

I turn to face Peeta abruptly and shake him vigorously.

"No point in trying to wake him up, he's been drugged."

I twist my body to face President Snow, my body trembling in fear, "What do you want?"

I can see his sly smirk, his features illuminated by the light that has travelled into the compartment. It makes him look like a ghost. His features look sharpened and his skin appears translucent.

"I came here to deliver a message. It's something that I though should be done personally."

"What is it?" My voice quivers.

His voice is oozing with venom, "Tick tock, Ms. Everdeen. Tick tock."

Then he's gone.

* * *

I wake up panting, my issued Thirteen clothing clings to my skin as sweat dribbles down my brow.

I shake Peeta but he's fast asleep. I can hear the panicked murmurs of the people outside of my door.

Surely that was a hallucination. He couldn't have been here. He couldn't have. It's not possible.

I look down to the floor by the side of my bed and my vomit still lies there. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and my heart stops once I find a rose with a note sitting on my bedside table.

_'Tick tock.'_

Then I know that it is possible.

Because that wasn't a hallucination.

* * *

**Taaaa daaaaaa! Sorry it's late, but ya know, I'm supposed to be on a hiatus, but I can't resist you guys :3**

**So I'll keep this short. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapters.**

**Like always…reviews are appreciated :D**


	10. City Of Betrayal

**(Katniss)**

"How the hell did this happen?"

Peeta and I gaze upon Haymitch as he frantically paces in front of us in Command.

His head snaps up and he points at Boggs, "How many casualties?"

I can feel my eyebrows furrow, casualties?

Boggs clears his throat, "Five. And two injuries."

The room is so tense that you can cut the tension with a sharp knife. I can see Finnick clutching Annie in the corner of the room, whispering soothing words to her.

"_It's okay Annie. He's not here anymore. You're safe."_

My heart tightens at the thought of what President Snow must have done to her.

Gale is running his hands through his hair, exasperated. I can tell that he's worried. As we all are.

"If he was here then why didn't he just kill us? I saw him, he was in my compartment," I say.

Haymitch rubs his eyes and sighs, "It's simple actually. He wants us nervous and he wants the rebellion in chaos. He wants us to trust no one. Because let me tell you something, I don't know how he got the passcode to enter the District, so someone must have helped him from the inside."

Peeta speaks out, "Who do you think it was?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, but we can't trust anybody."

I shake my head at him, "That can't be all he wants. He could have that even if he killed Peeta and I. There has to be something more, especially if we have a traitor in our midst."

Haymitch nods his head at me, "Exactly. So what he wants is –"

"A good show," I cut him off.

Everyone is staring at me intently, I take a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen…let the 75th Hunger Games begin."

* * *

After we've been dismissed from Command, Peeta and I head into our compartment. Although it makes me sick to be in there, because it's tainted by his scent. And it's revolting and almost activates my gag reflex.

I dispose of the rose and when I turn around I see Peeta sitting on the bed with his head resting on his hands.

I approach him, "Peeta? What's wrong."

He starts to shake his head and his body begins quivering, "I just don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out of there faster."

I place my hand on his back and rub wide circles on them, "Oh Peeta, you wouldn't lose me. I would never leave you."

Did he think that it was his fault? That it was his fault that I got captured instead of him? No, it wasn't. It was just a mishap and a misjudgement. But I wasn't privy to the fact that President Snow wanted Peeta, not me. So if for any reason, I am the one that should be afraid of losing Peeta.

He looks up at me, his blue eyes rimmed with red, "I just wish that I could have saved you faster, so you wouldn't have to suffer."

I raise my eyebrow up at him, "Suffer? What do you mean?"

He gives off a chuckle that's devoid of humour, "Katniss, I'm not stupid. I know about your hallucinations."

My eyes widen, "How?"

Peeta gives off a sigh, "One night in the hospital, the night I saw you with Gale, you were screaming at me to get away from you, to not touch you and to leave you alone."

I blink.

"Katniss…" he begins to caress my left cheek, "secrets have a cost, they're not for free."

I nod my head at him, aware that everything he's saying is true.

Peeta continues to caress my cheek, "Katniss I'm right here, whatever you're going through I'm always here. You can tell me anything."

I bring my hand up to grasp his and when I do, I realize that it's wet. Why am I crying? I don't cry for anyone.

But I've put up a strong façade for so long that it seems like my walls are starting to crack. The weight of the world has finally landed on my shoulders and I've finally realized it. The torture, the fear, it's all coming back to me in a rush of waves that's it's unbearable to withstand.

And soon I collapse into Peeta's arms.

He cradles me in his arms as he mimics Finnick from earlier on.

"Shh, Katniss it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone."

And for once, I believe that I don't have to fight this war on my own.

* * *

I told him everything.

The dim light that was flickering in the compartment made it all the more heartbreaking. It sort of represented my fire flickering away into oblivion.

After I let everything out to him, I wasn't sure if I could be the Mockingjay anymore; because everything just dawned on me and I just completely had a breakdown – a breakdown that was delayed for a very long time.

But even after revealing the horrors of my torture to Peeta, he never left my side. Not even after I told him that I was raped by a Capitol man. I told him that I felt dirty and that I felt like I had no more worth being taken advantage of like that.

That I was just done.

But Peeta pulled me back up. He told me that I should use my experiences to make me stronger, to show the Capitol that they can't break me – that they don't own me.

And that is exactly what I plan to do.

* * *

I swipe my arm on the scanner in the lunch room as I get served turnip stew with mashed potatoes.

I take my tray of food and make my way to the assigned Everdeen/Hawthorne table with Peeta trailing behind me.

As I set my tray down I can see Peeta's blue eyes flittering from my table and to his family's. I connect eyes with his father and he gives me a warm smile that is the mirror image of Peeta's.

His father gives a soft smile to Peeta, "Go on, son."

Peeta gives his father a curt nod and shuffles in beside me, sitting opposite of Prim.

From the corner of my eye I can see Peeta's mother scowling at me. I cringe.

The stew isn't all that bad, it's bearable, but it's nothing compared to the lamb stew in the Capitol. The mashed potatoes are probably the best thing that they've served in Thirteen so far.

Peeta and I don't speak at the table, he knows that after everything that we've been through this morning that it's best to just keep to ourselves for now, because each other's presence is enough to calm our nerves.

Prim pipes up and breaks the silence, "They took me as an intern today at the hospital."

Peeta smiles at Prim, "Nice job, Prim!"

"Good job little duck. Look at you, already with a job," I say.

A blush appears on her cheeks, "Yeah, the people there are really supportive. They even said that I was better than some of their nurses!"

Gale smirks, "You better be, I don't know how you patched up all of Rory's childhood scars."

The table laughs – it's a whole contrast to this morning, but I can tell that the tension is still looming over our heads.

Finnick walks over to our table with Annie clasping onto his arm. He has a grin on his face that's so huge that it might tear his face apart.

"Why so happy Finn?" Peeta asks.

Finnick is jumping up and down, giddy like a little child, "Annie and I are getting married!"

Everyone bursts out in numerous voices congratulating the happy couple. Honestly, I'm a bit jealous of Finnick and Annie, because whatever President Snow seemed to have put them through completely disappeared, and it's like their starting fresh. But on the other hand Peeta and I still have to overcome our inner demons.

We continue to eat as my mother finally enters the cafeteria from her shift. But our family reunion is short lived because Boggs' voice soon rings out across the lunch room.

"Everdeen, Mellark, Hawthorne, Odair, Mason! Coin wants you in Command now!"

I share a look with Peeta and he's looking at me with wide eyes. _What does she want?_

He grasps my hand under the table and pulls me up with him, leading us out of the room with Finnick, Gale and Johanna trailing behind.

Johanna huffs, "What does she want?"

I can hear Gale snort, "Well if we knew we would not be as clueless as we are."

"Close your smart-mouth, you don't know where that might get you."

"I'd advise you to do the same."

She chuckles, "Please, Hawthorne, it's my personality, everyone knows that."

He snarls, "Then I suggest you shape up."

"Well that wouldn't be any fun then."

I can hear Finnick let out a hearty laugh, "And it wouldn't be any fun without her smart-mouth."

"Damn straight."

I let out a low chuckle as we reach the door to Command. I push it open and the room greets me with its usual sinister vibe. I have never had good news delivered to me in this room, and the fact that President Coin seems to be always occupying it doesn't make it any better.

We take our seats around the table and I'm surprised that Beetee is already seated and that Haymitch is sitting beside him as well.

President Coin is in her usual attire, her short black hair pinned up tightly into a bun at the back of her head so that it makes her face look stretched out. And even she has to wear the grey clothes issued by Thirteen. But there's just this presence of her that unnerves me.

"I ordered every stationed security team to search the District in hopes of finding Snow, but it seems that he has gotten away without a fingerprint even left. Now, what he wants is obvious and I don't want us to get held back on this, because that is exactly what he wants.

"I've put the District on a higher security standard, ensuring the safety of our citizens. I've also issued a full identity check of every citizen to make sure that we don't have a traitor in our grounds. Now, to show Snow that he cannot scare us, I want all of you to head out to District Two in an hour to film a propo."

I scrunch my face up. And President Coin takes apparent notice.

"Is there a problem, Soldier Everdeen?"

I purse my lips, "Well, I just think that sending us out now, will just show Snow that we are unnerved. Because if we act upon this immediately, then he'll know exactly why we did it. He's not stupid, and if we go out to do this now, then he'll just succeed.

"Adding onto that is the fact that District Two hasn't allied with us yet, and none of us has received proper training yet just in case we have to go into combat."

President Coin narrows her eyes at me. "I never planned for the victors to go into combat. You're all just meant to be there for the propos. Even Soldier Hawthorne."

Gale slams his fist onto the table, "What do you mean we're not meant to go into combat? What? You're just completely contradicting what this entire rebellion is about! The Hunger Games! Oppression of the Districts and the aftermath of the horror that they put us through. And now you're telling us that we can't participate in something that we started?"

She glares at him, "Precisely. You're all too valuable to lose."

I glower at her, "Valuable? We're no use if we just sit here and be the pretty faces. We need to go into combat. It'll make people think that we aren't cowards. We're victors! We know something about surviving!"

Coin clenches her fists together, her knuckles turning white, "I'm aware. But this isn't a game Soldier Everdeen. Not only twenty-three will die. Not only twenty-four lives are at stake. A whole country is! Millions upon millions are at risk, and if we even slip up just an inch, lives will be lost. It's a much more serious matter, it isn't a game anymore."

"Killing is still killing despite the circumstances," Peeta says.

"But that's exactly what he wants! This is all a game to him, because it's the only thing that he knows how to do. And now he's making us turn on each other and he's succeeding," I say.

President Coin throws me a vicious look, "But that's only because you are questioning my motives. I hope you don't forget, Soldier Everdeen, that you live in my District, and I can have your family thrown out of Thirteen at my command. So I suggest that you shut your mouth and follow orders, or else there will be hell to pay."

I sit back and the table watches us glower at each other. That vile, vile woman. She's as evil as President Snow.

And from the look that she gives me I know that the only reason that I'm still around is because she needs me for her rebellion to work.

As soon as I'm not needed anymore, I know that she will ensure my demise.

* * *

The hovercraft lands in a small clearing on the outskirts of Two. I clasp my sleek black bow in my hands as I look over the District.

It's big. Much bigger than Twelve. But it isn't as big as Eleven.

In in the distance I can see Peacekeepers marching through the Town Square in vast numbers.

Haymitch walks up beside me, "Two is one of the main providers for Peacekeepers."

I look at him, "I thought that they were just masonry. Why would they produce Peacekeepers?"

"Well you've seen the District Two tributes. You've seen how bloodthirsty they are. It's obvious that they're out for blood and that their loyalty lies with the Capitol.

"And I highly doubt that Capitol citizens would want to give up their privileged lifestyle for a much harder life in the Districts."

I slowly nod my head at him, "Just another secret that the Capitol has kept from us."

The security team that Coin has issued us is busy checking the camera equipment to make sure that it isn't rigged.

As I'm gazing upon them I ask Haymitch something that's been bothering me since the meeting in Command. "Haymitch…do you think that breaking into Thirteen was Snow's plan?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't. I think that he's planning something much bigger. And I think that we need to watch out, we can't trust anyone…not even ourselves."

I turn around and look over the District, "I refuse to be a pawn, Haymitch. I don't want to be piece in Snow's and Coin's game anymore. And I'm going to make sure that they know that."

Haymitch gives me a grim look, "Be careful, Katniss. You don't know who you're dealing with here. These people won't hesitate to kill you.

"And remember…a pawn taken off a chess board is still a pawn."

* * *

The weapons that Beetee issued for us are amazing. The black bow is beautifully crafted, the design obviously by Cinna's hands.

Peeta got issued a sword that, like mine, recognizes only his voice. And if Peeta's throws the sword it transforms into a boomerang, but before he throws it, he has the option of whether it should be sharp, spiky or normal. There's buttons on the handle of the sword for that.

If Peeta chooses the sharp option, then when the boomerang is in the air it can cut through anything in its path – it's even made to cut through bone.

And with the spiky setting, the boomerang is made to distribute sharp metal spikes through the air when flying.

And the normal option is used to knocking someone out.

Johanna got a beautifully crafted axe while Finnick got a trident and Gale with a gun.

Right now, the camera crew is filming us sneaking into Two, scurrying on the outskirts of the District, trying to evade the Peacekeepers who will so obviously shoot at us without question.

Our plan is to get into the Nut through the front entrance, and convince the workers on the inside to side with us on the rebellion. And they will spread it through the District.

The Nut is in view as we approach the mountain, now we just have to get down the cliff without being seen.

One of the guards that's protecting the victors – Ace, takes the lead and leads us down the mountain, alerting us if any Peacekeepers are in sight.

My bow is poised and loaded with an explosive arrow as we make our way down the cliff, carefully placing our steps.

Once in a while, I can hear Johanna mutter about a painful ankle.

But Ace seemed to have missed something.

I don't even have the time to shoot my arrow when the first gunshot rings through the air.

"To the Nut! Inside, quickly!" Boggs commands.

I grab Peeta's hand and run down the cliff, stumbling on loose rocks and tripping on the hard soil.

Soon though, I lose my balance and I tumble down the remainder of the cliff, bringing Peeta down with me.

Luckily though, my bow is strong and holds through the fall. I can feel blood on my skin from the grazes that the rocks had given me and blood begins to drip onto my eye. I blink it out fast because I need to see where we're going.

Peacekeepers are flooding into the proximity of the Nut, almost covering every inch of the outside entrance.

The security team has ushered everyone inside the Nut while firing at the Peacekeepers. One by one each of them fall.

Even with my protective Mockingjay suit, the bullets still graze me. And I can tell that this suit was not made for such powerful bullets.

Peeta's suit caught on the barbed wire that is used to secure the District when we fell from the cliff. And the entire backside of his suit has been ripped apart.

The air has the foul smell of dust and gunpowder as I empty my stomach on the floor of the Nut.

I heave heavily as I cough out the remains of my stomach. This is the top floor of the Nut, so no one works here. We're safe, for now.

Ace, Finnick and Gale are closing the entrance of the Nut, leaving behind the rest of the security team to fight for us.

This isn't right. We should be out there as well.

But before the door is fully closed I hear another gunshot and a cry of pain.

And when I turn around I see Peeta on the floor with blood seeping from his back.

* * *

**I dunno if I'm very proud of this chapter. I kind of just wanted to get this one out so that I could get to the good stuff that's coming soon. I feel like the end was too abrupt, but like I said I just wanted to get it done. **

**So anyway, yeah, this was chapter 10 and I hope that you liked it! **

**Kingdom of Glass is going to be over soon, because according to my plan it has about 4 more chapters to go :3 The last chapters are going to be very action-packed XD**

**By the way, I know that I said 75th Hunger Games, and no that is not a typo. As you know, this is a sequel to my other story and the rebellion is happening a year early. **

**So anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! And like always…reviews are appreciated :D**


	11. City Of Death

**(Katniss)**

The moment that I saw him sprawled out on the ground with blood slowly blossoming from his back like a blooming flower sucked all the life out of me.

My knees buckled and I fell on the floor, heaving for air as tears were quickly making their way down my face.

I choked on my voice as I crawled over to Peeta.

He's so still.

But something isn't right.

I hear the scuffle of boots and deep grunts emanating from approximately five meters in front of me.

And when I look up I see Ace being subdued by Gale and Finnick and is soon put into a headlock. And his gun is on the floor, still giving off smoke residue from the gunshot.

A gasp leaves my lips.

He's the traitor.

I look down at Peeta, his blonde hair turned grey from the gunpowder of the ambush. I carefully turn his body so I can see his face.

His eyes are squeezed shut and his breathing is slow and heavy.

I bring my trembling hands to touch his face, "Peeta? Peeta open your eyes. Please Peeta open your eyes!"

His eyes flutter open and the pain in his eyes is palpable. The sadness and the angst that are held in them are overwhelming.

He smiles at me and whispers, "Hey."

I let out a small, flustered laugh, "Hi."

He brings his quivering hand up to my face and caresses it. I place my other hand over his, squeezing his hand.

Soon, tears begin to form in his eyes and his whisper is barely audible.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes close.

And his hand drops to his side.

My eyes widen, I shake him once. "Peeta?"

And when he doesn't respond I keep on subtly shaking him, aware and cautious of the gunshot wound.

"Peeta!" I screech, "Peeta open those eyes please. Don't you dare close them! Peeta open them please!"

Blood. Blood is everywhere and it's spreading so quickly. The red substance stains my hands, my lap and I scream.

"Peeta you can't leave me! You said you'd stay with me!" I cry.

My breathing quickens as my sobs rock my body.

The last thing I say comes out as a whisper, "Please stay with me…"

* * *

I let Peeta's limp body fall to the floor as I turn my attention to the subdued spy.

I take long and angry strides towards him, my palms twitching to slither their way around his neck.

But before I can fulfil my desire someone pulls me back and gives me a hug.

Her voice is soft, not guarded, "Katniss, just leave it alone. I'll deal with him."

Everyone looks upon Johanna as she walks up to Ace and punches him in the face.

Gale and Finnick continue to hold him tightly, their knuckles white from holding on so tightly and for so long.

I hear a small buzzing noise circulate around the first floor of the Nut; and for the first time in a long time, I put my guard up.

"Shut down that damn camera," I spit.

Boggs takes careful steps towards me as I shoot him deathly glares. His eyes travel around the inside of the mountain, seeming to take in every inch of it.

"Soldier Everdeen, we need to get back to Thirteen," he commands.

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no._ You listen to me," I poke my finger on his chest, "I am not leaving here for no reason. I will not let him die for no reason. Are we clear?"

I see Boggs tremble, and for the first time – scared.

"We are going to go out there and get them on our side. Or else Peeta dies for nothing. Now open those damn doors!" I command.

Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"Katniss…" he tries to reason with me.

"_Now."_

* * *

I poise my bow with my explosive arrow in place. The doors are slowly retracting as I take my place in the centre of them.

The gunshot noises have died down, but still flaring at a high level of noise.

I pull back on the string as my breathing slows; I position my legs and my shoulders, aiming for the sky above the battle.

As soon as I'm sure that my arrow can pass without harming anyone, I let go of the string and watch the arrow soar across the polluted sky and explode into a ball or fiery colours.

Embers trickle down on the ground that I walk on, slowly exiting the Nut with a deadly stance.

Peacekeepers and security guards alike cease their battle, watching and observing my every move. My face is passive, completely devoid of emotion.

I find that it's the most effective way to earn someone's attention – because they don't know what's going on inside my head. And I highly doubt that they want to.

I stop in the middle of the battlefield, fully aware that anyone of them can start firing at any given moment.

But I find that I don't care.

The silence is deafening.

I take a look at every one of the Peacekeepers – I want to remember their faces. And I want them to remember mine.

Katniss, the girl who was on fire, burns on.

My voice sounds as if it has been magnified when I utter my first words.

"Do you know what the punishment is for stealing? Imprisonment. Do you know what the punishment is for poaching? Whipping."

I take small steps circling the area, staring intently to those who hold my gaze.

"Do you know what the punishment is for murder? Death."

My feet come to a stop as the world seems to be holding its breath.

"In the laws of the Captiol, it is stated that it's forbidden to kill. That all murderers will be and should be punished. However…that rule is exempted if they murder in large numbers at the sound of trumpets.

"They are the hypocrites. Because there is nothing right with what they're doing over there. Who are they to take away our loved ones and put them up for show like they're some kind of animal? They have abused their power just as much as they have abused us.

"Can any of you tell me what you think of a murderer?"

Silence.

But then someone speaks up.

"I would think that they're scum. That they're heartless."

I nod my head, "Okay. That's what everyone thinks of a murderer that killed on the streets right? Now, can any of you tell me what you think of a tribute killing a fellow tribute?"

This time another voice pops up.

"I'd think that they were just protecting themselves. Self-defense. Kids trying to get home."

I take a sharp intake of breath, "What's the difference though? It's still murder. The thing is that they don't know the difference.

"There are some causes that are worth dying for. Entertainment isn't one of them."

Suddenly, I hear applause slowly making its way throughout the crowd, and I feel a small smile creep onto my face.

But I wish that there was someone here beside me to enjoy it with me.

I whip around, and run back inside where Peeta lies with Haymitch by his side. The sunlight creeps through the entrance and I can see that Haymitch's grey eyes are rimmed with red.

I kneel down beside him and take Peeta's hand in mine, the tears soon reappearing.

Haymitch places a small hand on my back, "It's going to be okay, Katniss."

I shake my head, and hug Peeta's body, soaking his already blood-stained shirt with my tears.

"No, it's not."

"You don't know that."

"Haymitch…there's no heartbeat."

* * *

The light is streaming through the windows of the hovercraft, bathing all of us in a tired light.

We all look like a mess.

Turns out, as soon as the doors opened, the camera started rolling and they got every single word that I said out there.

And they sent a message to Thirteen saying that Two had finally allied with us.

But at a cost.

Peeta is still with the medics, they think they can revive him. But I was right, there was no heartbeat when they got to him. But they're still working on him, because the medicine and technology is much more advanced in Thirteen than it was in the Districts, maybe even matching with the Capitol.

I'm restless. I haven't been allowed in the medical section for the entire ride and the blood on my hands has crusted. My clothes are stained with his blood and I'm not even in there to help him.

Haymitch is sitting beside me, holding my hand and letting me rest on his shoulder when I need to.

Gale and everyone else is quiet, waiting for the news.

Then I hear something that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Time of death: 5:03pm."

* * *

"You can't just let them give up like that. Tell them to keep trying!" I scream.

My head is throbbing from today's events, my eyes sore from crying but still the tears won't stop. My bones feel like they are going to shatter at any given moment. I feel like I'm standing on a thin piece of rope, suspended a thousand feet in the air while the wind is blowing so strongly.

I feel like I'm about to tip off and fall at any second.

But I feel anger slowly coursing through my veins. I need answers and I'm going to get them.

I barge through the hospital ward and make my way to the elevators, hitting the floor that held the prisoners.

My face is set into an emotionless mask as the floors tick by one by one.

I purse my lips and enter the prison cell area as the elevator doors diverge.

I march up to the guard. "I need to see Prisoner 14."

He arches his eyebrow at me, "Why?"

"There are things that need to be cleared off. Things that are related to this rebellion. So I suggest you let me through," I reply.

He pops his lips and opens the door, but as I walk through it I can still feel his questioning gaze burning a hole in the back of my head.

I keep walking until I reach Cell 14.

It's in the far end of the room, in the section where the most dangerous prisoners are held.

As I squint my eyes I can make out the figure that's chained up in the corner of the room. But suddenly instead of Ace…I see myself.

I blink and shut my eyes tightly, willing for the memories to disappear.

I clear my throat and order his attention.

"Do you know anything of Snow's plans?" I ask.

He looks up at me, his blue eyes staring at me, glowing through the darkness like a cat.

"I know of one thing."

I narrow my eyes at him, "What?"

He huffs, "Oh, I don't think you want to know."

"Trust me, I do. What is it?" I demand.

"I think that you should go back and spend as much time as you can with Mr. Mellark."

I snarl at him, "Why?"

He smirks, "Because your lives appear to be short-lived."

* * *

When I get back to the hospital ward, Prim is sitting on one of the waiting stools with her head propped up on her hands.

"What are you doing here little duck?"

"Mom's in the surgical ward, she's helping with Peeta's surgery," she replies.

I can feel a small smile tug on my lips, "So they're trying again?"

She smiles at me, "Yep."

I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

"How long has it been?"

She checks the clock on the wall, "About half an hour."

"Why though?"

"Why what?" her face is contorted in confusion.

"Why is mom in there? She isn't assigned to that ward."

"Oh," Prim says, "Haymitch told her that she should try and help. He even told the doctors that she would be of a great asset to them."

I nod my head, glad that someone is in there to make sure that they bring him back.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They had to go to Command. You were let off, Haymitch wasn't but he wanted to stay."

"Where is he now?"

She shrugs, "He said he was tired. I guess he's back in his room."

"Did Peeta's family come by?"

"Yeah. They did. But Mrs. Mellark and Peeta's brothers left shortly before you came back. Mr. Mellark had to go excuse himself of his duties. He said that he would come back."

And he did.

Another half an hour passes by without news, and before I know it I'm getting agitated. What if there's really no more hope for Peeta? What if he's really gone?

He can't be. He can't be gone, not after what we've been through. We've been through so much and I'm so mad at myself that I couldn't protect him. Why couldn't I protect him?

I never realized how important he was to me until today. The hole in my heart seems to be growing in every passing minute that I'm without him.

I'd switch places with him any day.

He's my dandelion in the spring. He brings me the hope that I need to get through this war. To believe that we can all make it out of this alive.

If he's gone it's as if there's no hope left.

The room is so quiet that I can hear the clock ticking by. Every second seems like an hour.

And finally, my mother turns the corner.

And Prim, Mr. Mellark and I stand up.

"Mom, is he okay? Please tell me that he's okay."

She closes her eyes and sighs, "We barely got him. But he's hanging on and he's stable."

* * *

**So yep. That's done! Not so happy with it but eh, I can't always have good days right? Anyway the next chapter is going to be looooooooooooooooooong. And it's going to be a HUGE turning point for this fic. And I mean HUGE. **

**And I can't wait to write it so I better get to work!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**And like always, reviews are appreciated :D **


	12. City Of Secrets

**(Katniss)**

Turns out there were two bullets. However only one was heard because the other one's sound was drowned out by the noise in the background.

The lone bullet wound that we knew of missed his spine.

The other one punctured his kidney.

But the days in the hospital leading up to his recovery were harrowing. They counted as one of the hardest weeks of my life. Seeing him there, with his eyes closed and looking so lifeless scared me.

I was afraid that I would never see his blue eyes again.

But then they opened.

And I couldn't be more grateful as I stand here today with him by my side, watching as Finnick and Annie wed.

His shoulder is bandaged up and his arm is in a sling but he's still as vibrant as ever.

During his time in the hospital, Peeta's been working on the wedding cake. I was there during the process of the icing – I loved watching him work with what he does best. I could see the concentration in his blue eyes as he tried to perfect the sugar-frosted nets that were supposed to be crowning each tier of the cake.

And when it was done I didn't even want to eat it.

The tradition for getting married in District Four was quite beautiful. It consisted of the bride and groom being draped in a woven net while saying their vows and sprinkled with salt water.

It certainly is a stretch from District Twelve's ceremony.

The audience bursts into applause as Finnick and Annie are announced husband and wife. I can see the cameras rolling from the corner of my eye with Pollux shedding a silent but happy tear.

The kitchen door opens and Peeta's masterpiece is rolled in; everyone is in awe because of the intricate design and work.

I lean into Peeta's ear, "It's beautiful."

He chuckles softly, "You keep saying that."

"I know, because that's how beautiful it is. You truly are talented. Your dad must be proud."

"He is," he says with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

The morning after the wedding, President Coin summoned us in Command and demanded that we get straight to training every morning after breakfast, and that we would spend every waking hour in training apart from our meal times. She said that we would be shipped off around the outskirts of District Two in a couple of weeks to be the faces of the army.

And she dismissed us without a second word.

* * *

Training wasn't bad, but for the first couple of weeks, I found it hard to keep up with the intense physical exercises that were required because I was cooped up in a Capitol cell for so long.

As soon as I got my hands on the training bow, I felt like I was home – that I was in my element. Sure, I have been using the amazing bow that Beetee created, but those were only meant for propos and I wasn't allowed access to it unless it was needed.

So I found it nice to have a daily exercise with archery.

Peeta excelled with hand-to-hand combat, quickly defeating the trainer in under two minutes.

But he had a bit of a struggle with the bow and arrow.

As did Johanna.

And Finnick.

But we all excelled at different things, Johanna with her axe, Finnick with his trident and Peeta with his sword. Gale, however, excelled especially at guns and anything else remotely related.

Hand-to-hand combat was probably my toughest challenge, I'm not exactly strong, but I have sharp senses and I'm fast, so I learned that agility proved to be a great asset in that department.

But despite all the training, I'm not prepared at all to be standing on this platform, with a hovercraft waiting for me in the background.

It feels as though I haven't spent much time with anyone apart from the Star Squad. It's like everything has been put on hold, like my life has been suspended.

The hovercraft acts as a stone barrier between all of us and our families, between our duties and our lives.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Gale saying goodbye to his mother while Posy is clinging onto his leg.

I smile a little at them.

Rory is putting on a strong front, standing straight and tall beside his crying mother and depressed brother. Vick is probably the one that's taking it the best since I know that whenever Rory is acting like that it's because he doesn't want to show his actual emotions.

Even Boggs seems to be faring a goodbye to a little girl that is the mirror image of him.

But Johanna stands alone in the entrance of the hovercraft, and she appears to be staring at something.

I follow her gaze and I catch that her focus is placed on Gale and his family.

And what's that in her eyes? Sadness? Longing?

Annie is clutching onto Finnick, grasping his body so tightly that Finnick turns a light shade of red. Her head is buried into his chest and his face is nuzzled into her neck.

Peeta's brothers are bombarding him with brotherly hugs, slapping his back and giving him handshakes. I know that they were never that close, but I suppose that they've realized that their little brother has grown up and indeed outshone them in every way imaginable.

And perhaps, they've given him a little respect.

Mr. Mellark is clutching Peeta tightly and is smiling proudly at his youngest son, but in his eyes there's that evident dread that his son might not come back. Because honestly, even filming propos are dangerous.

But what's most shocking is that I see Peeta's mother give her son a loose and casual hug. She'll always be a witch to me, but I'm glad that she can finally show affection to her youngest son. He deserves it.

Because whoever thought that a baker's son and a coal miner's daughter would be destined to lead a rebellion?

I can see my mother break through the crowd, her faded blonde hair placed in a messy bun with dark circles under her eyes from her night shifts. Prim follows behind her, her long blonde hair put into a braid much like mine.

Prim has grown so much, she's almost as tall as me. But she hasn't only grown physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

She isn't my little duckling anymore.

Prim wraps her arms around me and tells me to be careful. My mother soon follows and she expresses about how she's so proud of me.

We all know that we might not see each other again. This is the final propo before the rebels take seize of the Capitol, and like as not, we'll be there with them.

When my mother pulls back she has tears in her eyes. I give her another embrace and whisper, "I'll be alright."

But I don't even believe my own words.

* * *

The hovercraft slowly touches the clearing on the outskirts of Two. The District greets me with an old familiarity. Two is truly beautiful, with its grand Justice Building in the distance and its nicely-furnished buildings. They've never had to suffer, but the poverty-stricken lie somewhere in the shadows.

Boggs walks out of the hovercraft with his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration; and in his hands lie the Holo.

"We're going to head into the forest, it's great cover, also the disabled pods are there."

I nod my head, "Okay, I'll tell them to get ready."

* * *

The forest outside of Two is incomparable to Twelve's. The roots of the aging trees litter the soil, sprouting up from the earth in twisted patterns. The leaves aren't as green, the colour verges on the edge of yellow and lime green.

It's eerily quiet, like no one has ever step foot into its premises; but it's most likely that no one ever has.

The forest is in disarray, the trees are old, cracking at the slightest bump. The wind blows through the leaves, and it's like its whispering secrets, telling the forest to not own up to the strangers that it now holds, that it now is holding prisoners.

But the thing is that there's no animals, no deer, no pack of wild dogs…nothing. Maybe it's because the woods are practically dead, because there's nothing left for them. Or maybe it's because of the disabled pods, perhaps their disabled because an unlucky animal stumbled upon them.

We have to be careful, we can trigger anything at any moment, and since Two is so close to the Capitol, mutts have become a threat.

The only thing that seems to be alive in this dead forest is the squawking birds up high in the treetops. They don't sound like jabberjays or mockingjays, so I suppose we're alright.

We speak in hushed whispers, following orders like a dog follows its owner. Even Johanna has refrained from her witty and sarcastic remarks.

Gale is up front with Boggs, they're discussing the strategies and who should go where once we reach our designated area.

Finnick trails behind Peeta and I, with Johanna watching our backs in case anything attacks.

My bow is poised, loaded with a normal arrow, the black blends perfectly with the setting.

Suddenly it's like I'm in the Games again, in a dark forest with vines slithering up the trees and sprouting from the ground. The danger is evident, the cost is great.

Peeta walks beside me, his sword tucked into his belt, but his hand is placed on the sword handle, ready to pull it out and swing at any moment.

A couple hours into the hike, Peeta leans over to me and whispers, "What do you think Ace told Snow?"

I bite my lip, "I don't know. Boggs told me that Ace was a trusted guard for years, so trusted that he was even allowed to guard the meetings in Command. He must have heard something."

Peeta sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair, "Do you think he heard anything?"

"I don't know. I hope not. But you know Snow, he sent Ace out here for a reason, so I highly doubt that he got something. And we've been discussing this propo for so long, even before he was exposed."

He laces his fingers through mine, "It's going to be okay Katniss. We're going to be okay."

"Maybe," I say in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

Our first propo destination is a large clearing in the middle of the woods. The grass is greener that the leaves of the trees; but this clearing isn't as beautiful as it seems.

It's sinister.

But breathtaking.

Boggs motions for us to be careful, and we follow him with cautious steps. Putting one foot a little bit in front of the other every time. Right. Left. Right. Left.

Finally, according to the Holo, we've reached a safe spot.

"Okay, I need Katniss, Peeta and Finnick over on this pod. It's not that dangerous, just poisonous gas that'll knock you out for an hour if you inhale too much. Can you hand me that masks, Mitchell?"

Mitchell hands over the masks which he's been carrying for five hours. He was so quiet that I forgot that he was there, I would've helped him.

"This is what you three are going to do, when the camera starts rolling, I want you three to start running from this spot all the way to the designated pod, and when you see the gas, put the masks on as fast as you can and keep running until you get to that tree," he points to the tree at the farthest end of the clearing.

"When you get to the tree, stop and crouch underneath it and just wait until they yell cut."

Finnick smirks, "What other choice do we have?"

Boggs glares at him, "Watch your tongue. Just because you're a victor doesn't mean that you get immunity from punishments."

Finnick continues to smirk.

Boggs clears out of the way, and signals for the cameras to start rolling.

Peeta, Finnick and I dash to the pod, masks in our hands. I pretend like I'm in the Games, being chased after by growling mutts and deadly tributes.

And my hallucination starts to happen.

And suddenly I am in the Games. Not my own, not my original games. A new kind of Games.

The mutts that are chasing after me are human with red fur, their yellow eyes glowing while they chase me with their own two feet. Claws replace their hands as they reach towards me, threatening to rip me apart.

I keep running, heaving through my nose when a funny stench fills it.

Then I'm on the ground with the mutts clawing at my face.

Blood. Blood is everywhere. I can feel my face being ripped to shreds as my body is pinned down.

I try screaming but nothing comes out. Almost as if I've given my voice to the devil.

But I keep thrashing around, trying to dodge the claws that attempt to scar me when I finally find my voice.

"No! No! Please don't hurt me! Get off of me!" I scream.

Then a voice fills the distance.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

The mutt in front of me transforms, the red hair morphing into blonde and the sharp yellow eyes turn back into a frazzled looking cerulean.

"Peeta…" I whisper.

"Katniss it's okay, it's okay. It's not real. It's not real," he cradles me in his arms as Finnick and the rest of the team looks on with worried faces under the tree.

I sob into his neck, "It's getting worse."

"I know. But we'll get through it okay?" he pushes a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

I lift my head up and I press my lips against his. Our lips move in desperation, tasting of tears and sorrow.

It's the first kiss that we've had since I've been back.

Suddenly, the earth shakes and a strong wind blows above us, a slow humming noise fills the air.

"Hovercraft!" Jackson announces.

I grab onto Peeta's shirt and he pulls me up. He grabs my hand and runs behind the rest of the team.

The hovercraft is catching up. And it indeed belongs to the enemy.

The Capitol symbol is etched underneath the machine, glowing in an eerie light.

Boggs commands everyone to keep running. Peeta and I lag behind, still feeling the effects of the gas from the pod.

The hovercraft then speeds past us, stopping in front of the squad.

A ladder drops and ten Peacekeepers drop down to the ground. They lunge towards Gale and Boggs, attacking them with their weapons.

Gale lifts up his gun and shoots both of them before turning around and facing another two.

The rest of us turn around and head the other way with Peeta and I now in the lead.

I stumble through the trees, the roots keep getting caught in my armour, making it hard to run.

With six Peacekeepers hot on our tail, Johanna, Mitchell, Jackson, Finnick and Cressida decide to stay back and fight them.

"You two, get out of here! They want you! We'll hold them off as long as we can! Run!" Johanna commands.

Peeta and I keep running, the camera crew and Mesalla following close behind.

But the Capitol decides that they're not done yet.

The hovercraft then flies in our direction, dropping five Peacekeepers to take out the camera crew.

They've got us cornered; I bring my bow up, ready to strike when two of them lunge at me. Peeta grunts and pulls them off, ensuing in a hand-to-hand battle. I look around to see that the rest of the team, Pollux, Mesalla and Castor dead.

A Peacekeeper grabs me from the back, twisting my arm so hard that I have to let go of my bow. I see Peeta struggling with the two over-sized guards while another Peacekeeper knees my stomach and punches me in the face.

"Peeta!" I scream.

The taste of metallic blood fills my mouth as the Peacekeeper delivers the final blow to my head, rendering me unconscious.

* * *

**(Third person)**

The sun breaks the horizon as the Capitol awakens from its slumber. The city is informed that it must meet in the City Circle at ten o'clock sharp.

The colourful citizens walk to the Circle, baffled. Hundreds of them are gathered in front of the President's mansion.

Everyone is silent. No one knows what's going to happen.

Capitol rebels and citizens alike stand in front of the grand house as the doors open.

Gasps ripple through the crowd as they witness two young familiar faces being pulled out of the building.

The star-crossed lovers, bound, gagged, bloody and chained up.

Two Peacekeepers drag them to the stage, the two are barely conscious.

President Snow soon follows suit, waving goodbye to the guards as he faces his citizens.

He pushes the two to their knees, facing the crowd.

President Snow weaves his bony fingers through their hair and yank them up to face the shocked faces in front of them.

No one speaks.

President Snow gives a cold grin to the crowd, his voice venomous and triumphant.

"They've been tried for treason…and the penalty is execution."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! OH I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS FOR SO LONG! :') **

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Only TWO more to go! Oh I'm going to miss writing this story so much but I'll be happy with only focussing on one at the moment. And it's nice to have a change of plotline. **

**Excuse my mistakes (if I made any) with the Holo, it's been so long since I read Mockingjay so I made it as simple as I can. **

**Anywaysss, thank you for reading and reviewing! Love you people! 3**

**And like always, reviews are appreciated :D **


	13. Kingdom Of Glass

**A/N: Finalleeeeeeeee time! This. Is. The. Moment!**

**Enjoyyyy! This is for all of you wonderful people! **

* * *

**(Katniss)**

_I wake up in a familiar cell. Mouldy walls with the faint stench of mould. The floor is dingy with grime which sticks to my hands. _

_I bolt up, with my eyes wide and my chest rising up and down rapidly. _

_I take in the cell; it's smaller than my previous one, with no window so it's completely black. _

_A groan resonates from the corner. I scurry to the other side, trying to distance myself as far as I can. I bring my quivering hands and wrap them around my knees. I drop my head into them to muffle my sobs. _

_Everything rushes back to me like a tsunami. The ambush. Pollux, Castor and Mesalla dead on the ground while everyone else was fighting. And finally…the abduction. _

_My heart tightens and my sobs worsen. How could this have happened? Everything was finally going well, according to plan! But the odds never seemed to be in my favour. _

_My armour has been ripped, and my arrows have been confiscated. I feel completely worthless and back to square one. _

_But I remember that I'm not alone. _

_Where's Peeta? I can feel my eyes widen. What have they done to him? _

_The groan in the corner of the room becomes louder and more constant. Until finally, it utters a word. _

"_Katniss…"_

_My hands grab the cell bars tightly. He's okay. Peeta's okay. _

_I crawl towards him, and slowly shake him. _

"_Peeta? Peeta it's okay, I'm here," I whisper._

_His blue eyes then peer through his eyelids, shining in the dark room. He begins to sit up but then moans in pain. He rubs his abdomen, slowly tracing it across his injuries. His face twists in anguish. _

_And when he brings his hand up there's blood imprinted on it. _

_I squint my eyes to take a good look at him – he has a black eye, a busted lip and bruises all over his body. But I think that one of the Peacekeepers must have slashed him with something. _

_I cringe at the thought. _

_I press my forehead against his, neither of us saying a word. I can feel his hot breath crash onto my skin as it sends tingles up my spine. _

"_We need to get out of here," he murmurs. _

_I sigh, "I know."_

_We sit there for an unknown amount of time, just holding each other, relishing in one another's company. _

_Until the cell door bursts open. _

_A Peacekeeper barges in the cell, his eyes determined and superior. His eyes scan the room, and then they settle on us in the shadows in the corner of the cell. _

_I clutch onto Peeta like he's my lifeline, I cannot be parted with him. I need him to get through this. Because we need to get out of here. I won't die. Not like this. _

_He narrows his eyes and points to Peeta. "You. Out now."_

_I shoot Peeta a panicked look and he reluctantly gets up. He takes hesitant steps toward the guard, his face looking down to the ground with his fists clenched. _

_I shift my look from Peeta to the guard, and the lone Peacekeeper is smirking while looking at Peeta as if he's an animal._

_Then it dawns on me. _

_No. No! They can't do this! They can't torment him!_

_I rush to place myself in-between the two men, huffing for breath. I begin to push Peeta to the back of the room, to get him as far away from the man as possible. _

_Peeta grabs my shoulders, stumbling from moving backwards._

_The Peacekeeper is seething, the look that he gives me seems like he's about to lunge at me with an axe in his hand. _

_When I finally reach the end of the room, I push Peeta to the wall with my back, and facing the guard I yell out. "No! You can't take him!"_

_The man approaches me and tries to tear me off of Peeta while I thrash around, trying to give him a blow anywhere that I could. They ruined me. They can't ruin him too. _

"_Let me go!" I cry._

_He grunts as he throws me to the ground mercilessly. _

"_Katniss!" Peeta shouts out. He then comes running towards me before being pushed back against the wall by the guard. _

_He's trying to reach for me and I attack at the man again, digging my fingernails into his neck. _

"_Get off him!"_

_One more Peacekeeper enters the cell, training his eyes on the scene in front of him. He carelessly pries me off his colleague and restrains me by my arms as I scream._

"_No! Get off me!" I batter around. "Peeta!"_

_By this time, the first Peacekeeper seems to have had enough and punches Peeta in the face which brings him to the ground. His busted lip begins bleeding again. _

_The blood trickles down his chin as he wipes it away. _

_The Peacekeeper jerks him up to his feet and pushes him out the cell door and pulls him down the hall. _

_While he's being dragged away, he's screaming out my name in pleas. My heart shatters because I couldn't protect him._

_The second Peacekeeper soon dashes out the door as quickly as he can and locks it, and then he disappears._

_I slide down the wall with tears flowing down my face. _

_Peeta's screams don't stop, they only become louder and more ferocious. He screams for mercy, for help…for me. _

_I try to block out the noises. It's too much. _

_I shut my eyes tightly and rock gently back and forth. "It'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon."_

_Suddenly it's quiet. Deadly quiet. _

_My stomach twists with the thought: they've killed him. _

_The tears stream down faster as my sobs rock my body. _

_Then I hear the distinct clanking of chains being dragged on the floor. I peer out of the cell bars and witness him. _

_Peeta with his clothes ripped apart and deep claw marks adorning his chest. Blood drips down onto the floor and smudges as it gets trodden on. _

_So much blood. There's so much blood. _

_Peeta's unconscious, but sweat forms on his brow as he shivers once he's thrown cruelly into the cell. The Peacekeeper shoots me a glare before meandering off again. _

_I crawl to Peeta and cover my mouth with my hand once I see the extent of the damage. Deep claw marks are strewn all across his chest as a couple of slashes decorate his face. He doesn't look like that boy in the interviews not so long ago. Was that only three months ago? Was he only declared a victor three months ago?_

_I trace the marks lightly with my fingers, squeezing my eyes shut to prevent my tears from spilling on them._

_Peeta twitches whenever I hit a sensitive spot and hisses through his teeth. _

_What could they have done to him?_

_My mind flashes back to my hallucination a couple of hours ago – human like mutts with red fur and claws for hands…_

_**Mutts.**_

_They made him prey for the mutts. _

_A toy for them to play with. _

_I snarl through my teeth. They can play with me, but don't they __**dare **__harm the people that I love. _

_No, they would not get away with this that easily. _

_But my heart softens once I take another look at Peeta. They don't need my attention right now. He does._

_I run my hands through his hair in repetitive motions. I keep doing this until I too, finally fall asleep._

* * *

_I wake up when I hear a person grimace. I gaze down on my lap and see Peeta clenching his jaw in soreness. _

"_Shh, Peeta. It's Katniss."_

_He begins to soften up a bit, sighing and throwing his head back onto my lap. _

"_Oh, Katniss," he says. _

_I run my thumb across his cheek, "We're going to get out of here, Peeta. I'm going to make sure of it."_

_He winces as he sits up, "Yeah, I know."_

"_I just wish that we could out of here."_

_His lips curl up in wonder, "Yeah, and if I could grow wings I could fly…"_

_Then he looks down, "…only people can't grow wings. Real or not real?"_

_I exhale slowly, "Real…but people don't need wings to live."_

"_Mockingjays do."_

* * *

_Once again, I find myself standing in front of President Snow's door. But this time I'm not going in alone. _

_I grab Peeta's hand as he knots his fingers through mine._

_This time I enter without knocking; decorum is the last thing on my mind. _

_I pull Peeta along with me but I slow down once I hear him wince. But I tighten my grip on his hand as he squeezes in response. _

_When we take a seat in front of the President, I can see Peeta stiffen from the corner of my eye. _

"_Ah, the star-crossed lovers. Such a pleasure to see you again," he greets. _

_I'm seething with anger and I glare at him. "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing. I have everything. I have you two, and that's enough." _

"_So what? We're your hostages that you're putting up for ransom to suspend the rebellion? To make them play under your rules?" Peeta says. _

_President Snow smirks, "Precisely."_

_I can feel my face warp in disgust, "It's just a show to you isn't it? Well congratulations! You have a worldwide audience. It's just a big show, like it's always been."_

_He shakes his head, "Oh, not only that."_

_I arch my brow, "The whole thing's a game isn't it? So easy for you. Well, I'll keep at it. Maybe one day I'll lie as good as you."_

_He looks at me, "What ever do you mean?"_

_I roll my eyes, "I mean that you aren't just keeping us as hostages. You confirmed my suspicions when you said that it was all a big show. You're going to give your audience the biggest showdown yet."_

"_Which is..?" _

_I glare at him, "You're going to kill us in front of the entire population of Panem."_

_He grins, "Well done, Ms. Everdeen."_

* * *

"They've been tried for treason…and the penalty is execution."

President Snow wanders in front of us, almost mockingly.

But he's not done with his speech yet.

"Today, you with see the star-crossed lovers burn for their sins."

The crowd is still silent, and I begin to wonder whether they're on his side or not, because this is surely big news for them.

Because just three months ago, the entire population of the Capitol apart from President Snow had adored us, worshipped the ground we walked on because we were just our name…star-crossed. Ill-fated and unfortunate, because the odds were never in our favour.

And seeing us today must be shocking for them, since we aren't all prettied up for the camera anymore, and we're obviously being treated like vermin.

But then one person claps and it spreads like wildfire. The cheers and hollers of the mob make me flinch.

I can pick out a couple a people from the crowd who aren't clapped. _Capitol rebels. _

I look at Peeta who returns my look with the same emotion.

Fear.

_This is most definitely the biggest showdown in history._

My arm gets tugged up by the same Peacekeeper who dragged Peeta away from me the night before.

He places the both of us side by side as he ties us to our own individual poles. We're close enough that I can hold his left hand with my right…just barely. But it gives me a sense of comfort that at least someone will be holding me, keeping me strong until my final moments.

President Snow signals towards the door and two men come out, armed with…my bow? And Peeta's sword?

I smirk inwardly at myself, those won't work for them. I feel a squeeze on my hand and I know that Peeta is thinking the same thing because I hear a huff from him.

President Snow taps the microphone and his announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Games begin. And a toast to the star-crossed lovers," he faces us, "may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

And just like two months ago when I was standing here, the feeling hasn't changed. It's still a mockery.

I snicker once the guards try to activate our weapons, they obviously didn't think this through. Both of them look at us with anxious looks expecting us to tell them how to use our weapons against _us._

Finally after fumbling for five minutes, they toss our weapons to the side of the stage and take their guns out of their pouches.

My breath hitches in my throat as I prepare myself. I glance at Peeta to see him staring at me with sorrowful eyes.

I smile softly at him and squeeze his hand, reminding him of what I said under the tree in District Twelve.

'_That's what we do, protect each other. We live together or we die together.'_

He mouths me the words, "_I love you._"

I reply back with, "_I love you too._"

Then the earth shakes.

A loud explosion rattles my senses. The people in the crowd are screaming in fright, trampling on each other to get out of the City Circle – to get to any place that isn't in the danger zone.

But that's out of the question.

The entire country of Panem _is _the danger zone. We've been doomed from the start if our ancestors left us like this.

Hovercrafts begin to soar through the smoky sky. The thickness of the smoke makes it hard to make out the symbol of the crafts.

But I already know.

President Snow is being escorted into his mansion when two gunshots are fired at the escorting Peacekeepers from the inside of the mansion.

And out come Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason.

They made it! They made it through yesterday's ambush!

Peeta gives me a look of tired joy as another bomb rocks the city.

The rubble of the buildings cascade onto us, grazing our skin and clouding the air with another layer of thick smoke.

The sky is an inky black with flames rising up to touch it.

Johanna and Gale restrain the President, holding him by his arms and pointing their guns to his head.

Finnick runs over to the both of us, a small knife in hand.

He gets behind me and begins to saw the rope.

"Don't worry, everyone made it except for Pollux, Castor and Mesalla. We're going to get you two out of here. Haymitch is waiting out back for you two, but you got to hurry."

I smirk, "Déjà vu, right Finnick?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

Once he releases us, another bomb drops and I can see the rebels descend to the ground from the hovercrafts with an army of Peacekeepers shooting at them.

Finnick nudges us towards the mansion, "Go!"

I stand firm. "No."

He raises his eyebrow, "This is all just getting to you, Katniss. Go!"

"No. I'm going to kill Snow. I want him cold and dead."

"Well then go on. It's all going to be over soon."

I nod my head, "I know."

Finnick runs off with Johanna into the crowd of panicked civilians and they disappear through the smoke.

Screams pierce my ears as I run towards my bow and Peeta's sword.

I choke through the smoke, coughing vigorously. The substance stings my eyes, bringing tears to them.

I can hear the cries of children begging for their parents.

"_Mommy! Mommy where are you?"_

"_Dad!"_

"_Daddy don't leave me!" _

The grunts of the soldiers and the cries of the civilians invade my hearing. They are all that I can hear. The sound of pure chaos.

All of a sudden, I am pushed to the ground and I can hear the click of a gun.

I widen my eyes to see a fully armed Peacekeeper…and he's holding a gun to my head.

The weapons are within my reach, but I know that one movement towards them will result in my death.

I take a sharp breath as he cackles, and while he's chortling I kick him in the groin and while he's hunched over, I dart to get the bow and the sword. I whisper a word and in a quick flash, the Peacekeeper has an arrow in his throat.

A couple more arrive, attack Peeta, Johanna and I. However, Peeta and Johanna threaten to blow open Snow's head if they made an advance towards them. And then I shot them in the back.

They dragged President Snow up to the front of the stage even though the audience had dispersed. But it just felt right to give him centre stage.

When I look at him, he's looking at me expectantly with his eyebrow raised, wondering why he hadn't been killed yet.

_Because I want to do it myself._

I lift my arrow and take out a regular arrow.

Peeta and Johanna hold him still, looking at me with a glint in their eyes.

_It'll all be over soon. _

Suddenly, it's like I'm suspended in time. Everything moves in slow motion as I prepare myself to end it.

Everything is so silent, but yet everyone looks like they're screaming.

When I speak, my voice sounds magnified among the stillness.

"Looks like the odds were in my favour."

I smirk and aim, "Checkmate."

* * *

**Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! It's done! Well…not completely. But ya know. One more to go. Epilogue next! Weee! Anyway I'm not going to say that it was a pleasure writing this and experiencing this entire journey with you guys, from The Games That Play Us to Kingdom Of Glass…oopps. Did I just say it? Whooopss. **

**You all are amazing, thank you so much for motivating me to keep writing, because your reviews seriously make a writers day, you have no idea how it made mine. How it made me smile when I received a new review, because I felt like I was special, like someone was actually paying attention to what I'm good at. So thank you, thank you so much.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh…and for waiting for this moment. BUT THERE'S STILL THE EPILOGUE! Did I already say that? Yep…looks like I did. **

**RANT OVERRR. Anywayysss, thank you again! I love you guys so much! Every single one! **

**And like always….reviews are VERY much appreciated (: **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fire beats roses.

That's how it will always be.

A rose, no matter how much a person tries to sustain it, will wilt.

A fire will keep raging as long as the fuel's there to ignite it.

And Peeta is that fuel. He's always there to keep me going.

I found something in him – I call it home.

Home is where the heart is, and my heart belongs to him. It always will and it always has. I may not have known it then but I knew it now. The boy with the bread always had a special place in my heart.

Prim went with my mother to District Four, she was offered an internship as a nurse at the local hospital that was built. Apart from that, she was also employed as Finnick and Annie's child's nurse. Peeta and I visit once in a while. We like to look at the ocean.

I remember that whenever we would look out into the blue sea, he would always tell me that it stretches out for miles, and that life isn't over for us, not yet, because new journeys lie beyond the horizon.

Johanna found closure in Four as well, she takes care of Finnick and Annie's son once in a while when she's not busy working. She calls it her home.

I guess we all found a home.

Mine however, will always be in District Twelve. With Peeta. Even with Haymitch.

Peeta's family stayed in Twelve as well, he funds them now, and he's also opened up his own art shop. Once in a while, he has an art gallery displaying his work.

Effie Trinket turned out to be in Thirteen all that time, but Coin made her go under another name so she wouldn't be questioned as to why a Capitol citizen was let into the premises. She lives in the Capitol now, but she visits once in a while on Peeta, Haymitch's or mine's birthdays, and during the holidays as well.

Gale moved to District Two with his family, he was offered an amazing job to help plan out the new laws of Panem as well as appropriate wages and costs. It looks like he got what he wanted after all – to make a change.

But I suppose that we've all made a change.

As well as changes in ourselves.

Boggs became the leader of the new government under the leadership of President Paylor.

And for once, everybody lives.

They told me that President Coin was shot when she entered the President's mansion during the war, they said that she wanted to kill him herself.

The Capitol's system was delicate; the city was fragile in itself. They needed the Districts to help them function, and without our help they'd break. But they abused their power to the extent that they brought their own destruction upon themselves.

Their fragile structure lasted seventy-five years, until the pressure finally made the glass crack – and it shattered to pieces.

The days after the war were hard, but as the years went on by, life gradually became clearer.

But that hurt was always there. It never went away, we just learned to deal with it and move on, because life goes on. Because life is meant to be enjoyed, not endured.

Nevertheless, we were the dice that was rolled time and time again, that is, until we became the masters of the game that played us…and we won.

But at a cost.

There are things that we can never be free of; scars that are burnt onto to us too deeply to fade away with time. There's those nights in the Games, and the Capitol with the approach of the unknown and that terrible fear that they drugged me with. I can never be fixed, or truly free, none of us can, because a pawn taken off a chess board is still a pawn, and we're always going to be puppets, just with severed strings.

We'll be their broken playthings forever, but our children are so beautiful. My family brings a warm hope to my heart, like the first dandelion of the spring.

I once told Peeta how I felt like I wasted the time that we could've been together. He told me that it was okay, because we had the rest of our lives.

And when he said that I was sure of one thing.

It will be good again.

**-THE END-**


End file.
